Sex Ed
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: Edward is a junior at Central High School…and so is Envy. This high school takes sexual education to the next level, but Ed doesn't realize just how intense the class is going to be until he is paired up with Envy. Modern day high school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or any related characters_._**

**WARNING!: This is obviously going to have lots of sex in it. Read carefully.**

* * *

><p>With its dimly lit hallways, hidden stairwells, and the everlasting scent of sweat in the classrooms…it kind of made sense that Central High School had a practical version of sex ed. After all, there was no way the teachers could actually combat all the hormones in all the 600-and-something students in the school…so it was actually logical for them to have a class where kids could let it all out (literally) and actually do it while being safe. At any rate, the class had drastically lowered the teen pregnancy rate in CHS, and so the government had allowed it to continue.<p>

And like any other guy with a perpetually overactive, teenage imagination, Edward Elric signed up for the course. He had to take a sexual education class to graduate anyway, so…might as well have fun doing it.

When Ed walked into the gym (set up with mattresses separated by screens along two walls, and a large collection of tools, toys, lubes, condoms, and all sorts of paraphernalia along another), his first thought was that everyone else must have been thinking along the same lines as him. It seemed as though every kid who was above the age limit (16 years old, for legal reasons) had decided to take the class. Girls and guys alike were sitting on the bleachers, hushed and quivering in nervous excitement. It had to be said, the class was popular, but…it was going to be a bit awkward.

Edward shrugged the thought out of his head as he sat on the lowest set of bleachers (freshly cleaned for the new class), hands in his pockets. It was supposed to be awkward. It was fucking sex ed. But this version would also be satisfying, which was a nice little bonus.

The bell rang, and any conversation abruptly cut off as everyone waited expectantly. A minute later, the door to the athletics office opened and their teacher came out. Mr. Nichols was a proud, aged asexual man—that was why he got the job. Any other member of the faculty might have been too tempted to join in, and _that_ was still frowned upon by the government. But not Mr. Nichols. As far as anyone knew, the man had never even had an erection. Personally, Ed doubted that was physically possible…but it was true that Mr. Nichols had never gotten a hard on when teaching sex ed, or any class for that matter, and that was what counted.

"Wow," the man began, laughing. "Big group. I swear, more of you sign up for this class every year." A few nervous girls behind Edward giggled. "Well, we're going to get straight to it. I'm sure you're all eager enough, so we should get to partnering up. First things first—everyone who's heterosexual, to the left. Homosexuals to the right. If you don't care either way, stand in the middle."

Ed stood up along with everyone else, bleachers creaking. He hesitated just for a moment, then walked over to Mr. Nichols's right. Having only been out for a month or so, he still wasn't _quite_ used to owning up to being gay—but he wasn't the only one, by far. Easily half the girls in the room were with him, and a fair amount of guys as well. Edward grinned; this was getting exciting, now.

Once everyone was settled, Mr. Nichols went on. "Alright, now, your first option is to choose your partner. You're going to be spending a _lot_ of, ahem, _quality time_ with them, so choose wisely. If you don't know who to pick, just wait, and I'll assign you someone. You can, of course, decide against your assignment, but only if there's someone else available. Otherwise you're stuck and your only real option is to drop the class and switch to normal sex ed." There were a few groans at that. "Sorry, people, but that's the name of the game. This is a funky class to have to organize in the first place, and everything has to be voluntary, so if you're not happy with who you get there's no point in forcing yourself to be miserable. To be honest, if you do I could get in legal trouble, so…please don't."

Looking around, Edward considered what to do. He wasn't really sure who all was taking this class, and it wasn't like he had anyone in particular in mind, so…nah, he'd just be assigned. It was easier than navigating the mass of people trying to choose someone but trying to not look too interested anyway. Teenagers were complicated.

A few minutes later, Mr. Nichols blew a whistle. "Alright, everyone who hasn't chosen who they want to be with, raise your hands. I'm coming around to set you up." He chuckled for a moment, stroking his white mustache. "I love playing match maker."

The man went to the straight side first, and took his sweet time about it. On the one hand, Ed was impatient as fuck, but at the same time, he was glad Mr. Nichols wasn't just shoving people together. He was actually putting thought into this, which was a good sign.

Finally, finally, he came over. Slowly but surely, the man divided the remaining gays into pairs…only not Edward. Every time he walked past Ed, Mr. Nichols gave him a once over, but didn't partner him up. It was, to be honest, a little depressing. Edward wasn't a narcissist or anything like that, but he knew damn well he wasn't ugly…so why was he being picked last like some wimpy kid for basketball teams? He was definitely fuckable.

After _literally_ everyone else had been paired up, Mr. Nichols came to rest in front of Ed. Without breaking eye contact, he called out, "Envy, come here."

Edward's heart jerked in his chest. Envy? _Envy_ was in this class? He might as well just curl up and die right then and there. The green haired boy was just a little older than him, and flirted with…well, everyone. But he especially liked to abuse Ed, then give him a backhanded compliment. The overall effect was disconcerting at best, and oddly intriguing.

Eager footsteps approached from the "I'll fuck anyone" group, and Envy poked his head over Mr. Nichols's shoulder. "Ooh, do I get to be Pipsqueak's partner?"

"Is that all right, Edward?" Mr. Nichols asked. Well…Envy was a bit of a wild card personality wise—one minute he could be hyper and bouncy as hell, and the next minute about to kill someone—but he was tall and lean and had these lovely, large hands…Hardly daring to do it, not quite sure what he was getting himself into, Ed nodded.

Envy bounced to Edward's side as the teacher walked off to deal with a few other stragglers, most in the bisexual group. "Oh, this is going to be so _exciting_! You're my favorite little shrimp, you know? I can't wait to have fun with you."

Ed wasn't sure what to say to that, so he resorted to his old lines: "Shut up, I'm not that short, Envy."

"Oh, of course you are. Don't try to pretend. But that's okay—you're _spoonable_."

The room seemed to grow a little warmer in that moment as Edward flushed. "I am _not_!" he replied hotly.

In an instant, the taller boy had bent down, pushing his face forward into Ed's. "Aw, you don't want to spoon with me?" Envy fake-pouted, eyes twinkling. "But I want to cuddle you, Edward."

When he had signed up for this class, somehow Edward thought he would be able to maintain more of his dignity. As of right now, though, he was red faced and gaping, unable to say a word. Luckily, in that moment the bell rang, ending class.

Envy pulled back, smiling mischievously. "Looks like we don't have time today, but…I'll see you tomorrow, Pipsqueak!" And with that, he scampered off.

Blinking, Edward tried to regroup himself. What precisely had just happened? He knew people had said this class could be a lot to take on, but…damn. He'd never expected something like _this._


	2. Chapter 2

One thing about practical sex ed: it was at the end of the day. It only made sense, considering on _some_ days they were bound to run long (classes were only 45 minutes long, and Mr. Nichols was rumored to get a little long winded on occasion, plus there was the physical aspect), and that way people could just stay after and not end up late to their next class. Plus, it would be _really _awkward having to go to, say, English all hot and sweaty and tired.

That was all well and good, but it also meant Edward was insanely impatient for the day to end. By the time he walked into the gym, it was pathetic, how eager he was.

His excitement deflated just a little when he was _pounced_ on. Ed was just minding his own business walking over to the bleachers when Envy came out of nowhere, squealing out his name and tackling him to the ground.

"Envy," Edward growled, the sound muffled by the shiny yellow gym floor. "Let me the fuck up."

The green haired mass on top of him whined even as he complied. "I just wanted to hug you, Pipsqueak. It's not my fault you're so tiny it was too much for you."

Scowling at the words, Ed jumped up, swinging his backpack around so it hit Envy in the gut, resulting in a highly satisfying gasp from the other boy. A few girls sitting on the bleachers screamed—totally unnecessary—while a few idiot guys hooted like they thought there was going to be a fight. Yeah right; Edward wasn't in the mood to actually kick ass, but he couldn't take a comment like that sitting down, so he settled for somewhere in the middle.

Before Envy could retaliate in some way, the bell rang and Mr. Nichols walked into the room. He spotted the slightly disheveled pair and chuckled, shaking his head. "Lover's quarrel already, you two? I knew you'd be a good match for each other." Still laughing, he shooed them away and Ed took a seat on the bleachers, huffing to hide his embarrassment. Envy didn't bother hiding anything, leaning forward with his chin in his hand, pouting openly. Did the boy have no shame?

No. No he did not.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Some of you know each other, but some of you are a little more distant, so you're spending the day getting to know your partner." An overly horned-up guy in the back groaned loudly in disappointment. Mr. Nichols's eyes flashed, though he went on in an even tone. "Like it or not, we may be condoning sexual relations, but it's still better to know who you're with. It won't kill any of you to keep it in your pants for a day."

Edward had to appreciate how the man spoke, blunt and to the point. He may be a teacher, but he didn't bullshit anything (unlike most adults in Central High School), which was nice.

"Alright, I'm handing out a sheet of suggested questions for you guys. Most of them are stupid, I'll admit it, so feel free to make up your own, but I'm required to hand this out." Ed reached out for the offered paper, scanning it. Mr. Nichols was right, these were horrible questions—ranging from favorite colors to movies seen recently. None of that really mattered—it wasn't like Ed wasn't going to fuck Envy if his favorite color wasn't orange.

The green haired boy was reading the list as well. "This is fucking retarded," he declared. "What's you're favorite position?"

Once again, Edward had been caught off guard, blushing as he stammered, "W-what?" Smooth, Elric. Real smooth.

Envy snorted. "You're favorite position." Catching Ed's blank look, he shifted, grinning as he sat up straighter. "You know, _sex position_? You have to have a favorite, right?"

Oh. So this had to come up now, did it? Edward tried to keep a straight face but found he couldn't manage it, and so stared at his lap as he responded slowly, "Not…really. I'm kind of…a…virgin." He hurried to explain as, after he looked up, he caught sight of the glee crossing Envy's face. "I was with a girl once! Well, kind of. I fingered her, and she was getting into me, but it just…felt like nothing. I wasn't excited by it. That's how I realized I was gay…"

"But you haven't been with anyone since?" Envy asked, unable to keep the smile out of his expression.

"No," Ed admitted, cursing inwardly as he felt his cheeks flare up again.

Clapping absurdly, Envy bounced lightly in his seat, attracting plenty of stairs. "Oh, _good_, I get to be your first! I'm going to teach you _so_ much!"

"Shut up, Envy!" Edward hissed, crossing his arms self consciously. Really, the other boy wasn't being half as loud as he usually was, but Ed was suddenly convinced that in the echo-y gym, everyone had heard. "Just, ask something else, okay?"

"Hmm," Envy pondered, tugging on a strand of his green hair as he thought. "I dunno. Just…tell me about you. Like, your story and all. Who you are, where you come from. That's actually important, yeah?"

Talk about escalating quickly. Envy had gone from embarrassing him to asking him to talk about everything awful in one breath. But Ed could hardly be upset—it was only fair for the other boy to know that he was probably going to see Edward on some bad days, and to understand why. And so he inhaled and began the short version. "This is going to be a bunch of shit, okay? But you asked. My dad left when I was really little, and my mom died shortly after. Me and Al got in a bunch of trouble afterwards—long story, I don't want to talk about it—but we got out and now we live with this guy who's fostering us. Now…I want to go into science, learn about medicine and stuff so no one else has to lose their parent like that…"

The green hared boy just looked at him for a moment, blinking, before leaning in and hugging Ed abruptly. "I gotta say," Envy mumbled into his hair, "I wasn't expecting that." Before Edward could respond, he broke away. "Mine's not super happy either—guess we are a perfect fit. Never knew my mom, I was raised by my father—he's a real dickhead, I can't wait to leave home—with a whole bunch of shit siblings. We all get in a lot of trouble, but you know that. I mean, I'm not stupid, I know word gets around. I'm trying to do better though. I want more than what they have."

"Well, at least you've got a good goal." Ed had to say, he was impressed—but then again, he had noticed that the Envy he saw, even before signing up for this class, wasn't the one his reputation suggested. The other boy was serious about getting better.

"Yeah," Envy grinned. "To be happy!"

Suddenly the bells clanged, making Edward jump out of his seat as they rang, signaling the end of the period and the day. It was like a rude wakeup call into reality again, interrupting their little talk together. Envy laughed, pointing at his face. "You sure do startle easy, Pipsqueak."

"Don't call me that!" Ed snapped, making to slap the other boy—but Envy caught his hand, and kept it.

"Let's walk out together, okay?"

Edward raised his eyebrows curiously. "You know this is a sex ed class, not a speed dating class. You don't have to act like this outside of that gym." Complete lie, of course. Ed was horny, plain and simple, and so he signed up for the practical version of sexual education…but that didn't mean he wasn't lonely too, and Envy's hand in his was a nice little surprise. It was just that he couldn't let that be too obvious.

Apparently, he didn't do too good a job of hiding it, though, because Envy only laughed. "Yeah, right. You're sitting here asking me to be a dick to you, but I see that little glimmer in your eye. You're loving this, you little romantic, you."

Flushing but yet again unable to decide how to respond, Ed let it go. One thing Envy was definitely good at was making him speechless. He'd have to work on that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today is going to be a boring day," Mr. Nichols announced as the bells rang. Assembled, as was becoming usual, on the bleachers, the class let out a collective groan. The hormones bottled up inside the group were almost like a smell, lingering in the gym, just waiting to be fanned away—but no such luck.

Edward sighed along with the rest of them, leaning his head back to rest against Envy's knees. For whatever reason, the green haired boy had decided to sit behind him today—not that Ed was complaining. As knees go, Envy's were pretty comfortable, thought _just_ sharp enough to keep him awake for whatever lecture Mr. Nichols had prepared today.

Said man coughed lightly as he prepared to speak, and there was a sudden onslaught of shuffling and squeaking as everyone settled in for the long haul. "Today, we talk about the history of sexual education."

History? Edward had to fight the urge to moan again, instead settling for curling in on himself, crossing his arms and legs in acceptance as the teacher began. "I know it seems unimportant, but you have to understand, even a decade ago we didn't have this practical version of the class. Hell, when I was a kid, even having a sex ed class was a bit taboo. So you have to learn how this course has evolved."

Ed felt a light tugging in his hair as Envy pulled out his hair band. He swatted at the other boy, but received only a giggle in response as Envy began to run his fingers through Edward's hair. "So, let's start at the beginning," Mr. Nichols continued. "At first, sexual education was considered improper—leave it up to people to learn how to have intercourse when they get married, right? But people were beginning to have sex outside of marriage, and at that point, it became necessary to have a sex ed class to make sure everyone was taught how to be safe and avoid pregnancy and disease."

Not even a minute in and Edward couldn't quite remember why he was irritated that Envy had grabbed his hair. The boy's hands were so smooth in their motions, and really, it all felt quite nice. Ed uncrossed his arms, letting them rest at his sides as he relaxed. Soothing. That was the word. Envy's movements were incredibly soothing. Combined with Mr. Nichols's steady drone, it was all Edward could do to not let his eyes slide shut.

"But even once that was established, sexual education classes became little more than a cheap scare tactic. One thing was rammed into students like nothing else: abstinence." There were a few snorts, a few giggles at the word. "Yes, yes, I know—we've come far. But back then, people were taught that if you had sex, even with a condom or birth control, you _would_ get an STD. Not that it was possible—in fact, they made it some absolutely unavoidable. Same thing with pregnancy. First time a girl has sex with a boy, boom! Baby. Of course, that isn't accurate, but no one cared; they just didn't want the children going around shacking up left and right."

A faint tugging as Envy began to pull Ed's hair back. Edward frowned for a moment, before he realized—the other boy was re-braiding his hair. It was strange, he knew they'd be doing a _lot_ more in this class before the semester was over, but somehow the action felt so intimate it made Ed blush.

"Obviously, this didn't stop teenagers; you're a hormonal lot. And so gradually the education came to encompass more about being safe while having sex, and the mechanics, although abstinence was still encouraged. After a while, as homosexuality became less frowned upon, that was brought into classrooms as well."

Paying attention was almost becoming impossible. Ed was more awake now, trying to figure out what Envy was doing. It didn't feel like his normal braid at all. The green haired boy was working with much smaller strands of hair in what felt like a minute, finite manner. It was, admittedly, extremely distracting—and more than a little nice.

Mr. Nichols seemed to be wrapping up—he paused a moment for a breather before finishing with the current status: "No matter how much we taught in schools, you all ignored us. We could preach all day about practicing safe sex, and maybe some of you would listen—but only some. And even those that paid attention couldn't always gain access to condoms, or the morning after pill. Sometimes it was just that you were too excited to bother. And so rather than just teach it all—preach it, really—Central High School decided to give you both an education and a place to practice. We provide all the necessary additions, so we _know_ you're doing it well and right. Obviously, it hasn't fixed everything, but as you know, the pregnancy rate in this school has dropped dramatically even since this program was put in place. And that's a good enough result."

One person in the back clapped—Ed couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be ironic or sincere—and Mr. Nichols laughed. "Yeah, right. I know it's not fun to know, but it is important. You all have a few minutes before the bell rings, so just…don't break anything." Giggles in the audience. "Real quick though, I will make you a promise: you'll be getting up close and personal with your partners tomorrow."

Though Edward was barely listening at that point, the last few words came across crystal clear. Tomorrow…he'd be getting "up close," possibly naked with…Envy.

"There!" the boy shouted. "All done!"

Flushing madly, Ed tried to redirect his thoughts, reaching behind to feel his hair. It was an incomprehensible mass of lumps and bumps. "…What did you do?"

Envy pouted, reaching over Edward's shoulder to grab at his backpack. "You're impossible." Sticking out his tongue in concentration, Envy finally pulled out a hand mirror, and stood up. "Come on!"

The other boy led Ed to the bathroom (there were a few wolf whistles as they went) and pushed him to the mirrors, spinning him around and handing him the smaller one he carried. "Look!"

With a small amount of difficulty, Edward angled the mirror so that he could see the back of his head in the reflection of the reflection. What he saw made him gasp: Envy hadn't just braided his hair, he'd done it several times over, twining Ed's hair into a large braid made of three tiny ones, and accentuated with even smaller ones, almost too little to see in the area of mirror he could clearly make out. "Envy, that's…"

"Amazing?" the green haired boy suggested, smirking with glee. "Fantastic? The most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

Ed couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it's impressive, I'll give you that. How did you manage all this?" As he spoke, he twisted his head, feeling all the braiding as he continued to look in the mirror.

He sensed, rather than saw, Envy shrug. "I'm just good with my fingers, I guess," he responded slyly. Edward was suddenly rather aware of his own heartbeat, and just how alone they were in the bathroom. His arms erupted with goose bumps, and he just barely repressed a shiver.

In an attempt to hide the reaction, he merely said, off hand, "It's a little girly though."

Edward finally dropped in the mirror, looking into Envy's eyes instead as the other boy smiled mischievously. "Why, Ed, that's why it fits you so well."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ed's sexual education class was silent as they waited for the bell to ring and for class to begin. The anticipation was palpable—understandably so, as today the class would involve actual _contact_. Of course, this was also the day Mr. Nichols chose _not_ to enter the gym immediately after the bell rang. In fact, it was almost a full minute later when the teacher finally strolled in, and Edward thought he was going to bust with an uncomfortable mix of excitement and nerves.

"Alright, students. Who's excited for today?" Mr. Nichols asked, stifling a chuckle as he did so.

Unabashed as teenagers typically are, at least half the room responded swiftly: "Me!"

The man rolled his eyes and continued, reaching into a bag on his shoulder and pulling out some markers. As he spoke, he tossed them to each pair; Envy caught theirs effortlessly. "Today you all learn anatomy…in the strangest way possible. I have to be honest, I've been teaching this class for almost ten years, and it still seems odd to me. But that's not the point. In a few moments, I'll be assigning you each a 'room'—really it's just one of those sectioned off areas, with the mattresses that I _know_ you've noticed. Inside, you'll find diagrams of the inner sex organs. Your assignment is to draw these on your partner."

Ed blinked, not quite sure he had heard correctly. He was pretty sure he had just been told—by a teacher, no less—to doodle all over Envy's balls. But the giggles coming from his partner confirmed that Edward wasn't going nuts.

Mr. Nichols sure as hell was though.

"Yes, before you ask," the man went on, "these markers are safe. But please do remember that they are for _external use only._"

Before he could stop himself, Ed let out a giggle, more out of nerves than anything. He got a few looks, and quickly ducked his head, blushing ever harder as Envy, laughing quietly, patted his head.

Mr. Nichols began to call off people's names and directing them to their "rooms." Edward and Envy were sent to the corner, and once they had closed the heavy blue curtain, any bravado Ed had maintained up until that point fell away. Edward had to try hard not to shiver as Envy turned to him with a wicked grin. "Can I go first?"

Mutely, unable to speak, Ed nodded and brought his hands down to his belt. He yanked it away quickly, trying to hide his nerves—although, to be fair, it wasn't unreasonable for him to be anxious. This was, after all, the first time a guy was going to see his junk.

Envy just watched, twirling their marker appreciatively. Dimly, they heard someone outside ask, "What should I do if my partner isn't shaved?" and the other boy giggled.

"That's not a problem here, huh, Ed?" he asked in a sing song voice. Edward let out an irritated huff and looked away—though Envy was right. He tended to keep himself shaved just because it was nicer to not have all that hair in the way of everything. And judging from how Envy had spoken, the green haired boy was in a similar situation.

Edward watched as Envy grabbed a copy of male anatomy off the mattress and kneeled in front of Ed, marker at the read. He wasn't sure he could possibly blush any harder than he was in that moment, and Edward had the sudden desire to look away—but he couldn't _ not_ stare at the green head, so close to his…

"Well, I guess I can't call you 'Pipsqueak' anymore," Envy chuckled, glancing up to meet Ed's eyes. It was only a spit second, before the other boy looked down at his paper, but Edward felt as though he were going to faint.

"Alrighty," Envy murmured. "Let's get to it."

It was slow going, as the green haired boy had to keep stopping to check the diagram and make sure he was drawing everything correctly. Edward was grateful for these short breaks that allowed him to collect himself, to ignore the strange feeling of the marker sliding across his skin—and, more importantly, the feel of Envy gripping him to keep him steady. Somehow, Ed thought the other boy was holding him just a _little_ too tightly…not that the feeling was at all unpleasant.

And then Envy was back at it, so, _so_ close. At this point, Edward could feel his breath on his nether regions and…well, how in the world was he supposed to control his reaction? Slowly but surely, Ed grew hard in Envy's hand.

"All done," said boy chirped, capping the marker. His body language was the picture of innocence, but there was a darkness in his eyes that made Edward shudder. "Sorry, I seem to have caused you a problem. Although," Envy added, standing up and pulling his own bottoms down in once smooth motion, "you're not the only one."

Gulping, Ed took in the sight of Envy's straining erection. He was supposed to draw on that thing. Well…better get to it.

Kneeling, Edward took the marker and uncapped it. He didn't have to look at the diagram—science was his thing, and he hadn't forgotten anything from his anatomy class last year, so that, at least, was second nature.

Being face to, erm, balls, however, was not. It was strange, but not unpleasant, and Edward turned red yet again at the realization. He tried not to breathe too heavily, to not concentrate on the heavy, heady smell, and just do his job.

Acting braver than he felt, Ed reached out and grabbed Envy to steady him—right as the bell rang. Jumpy already, Edward jerked, his fist sliding along Envy's length.

"You can do that again, if you're really so eager," the boy above him sniggered.

Shaking his head to focus, Ed again faced his task. Class was over, but it was the last bell, so they would just stay after. He brought the marker up and began drawing. Once he started, everything went much faster, the vans deferens, testicle, urethra flashing by. Finally finished and simultaneously relieved as well as a little disappointed it was over, Edward stood. But before he could do anything, Envy had grabbed his face, hands cupping his cheeks, and pulled him forward into a kiss.

It was sweet and oddly funny (though maybe that was just because Envy was laughing), and instantly confirmed that Edward was gay because it was everything his previous experiences with girls hadn't been. More than anything, it was over far too soon.

Envy pulled away and smiled at his expression. "Wasn't today fun, Ed?"


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had never understood how people could sit there and talk to each other with a straight face after they'd _been_ together. To him, it seemed impossible that you could look at someone and not feel awkward after getting naked together.

But when he walked into sex ed, admittedly a little more anxious than he usually was, Envy waved him over and instead of feeling weird, Ed just felt…warm. And when he sat next to the green haired boy, it was perfectly natural for him to sit so close, their legs pressed together. He hadn't actually done anything with Envy yet, but their little activity yesterday had actually made Edward feel more comfortable with the other boy. And he had to laugh about that.

"What's so funny?" Envy asked him, elbowing Ed lightly in the ribs.

"I thought it would be weird to see you," Edward admitted, responding with a shoulder nudge. "But I was wrong. It's just funny."

"You're a strange little shrimp, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Ed frowned, glaring at the green haired boy. "I thought you were done insulting me."

Envy's purple eyes flashed mischievously. "I just don't want you to get too comfortable," he teased.

Interrupted by the ring of the bell, Edward only rolled his eyes as Mr. Nichols walked into the room—with two other people Edward had never seen before, one a man with a bored expression and the other a too-cheery woman whose heels clicked irritatingly on the gym floor.

"Alright, everyone, we have a lot to cover today," Mr. Nichols began. "So let's get right to it. Today we talk about the dangers of sex—I know, it's boring and you know most of it, but it's a required part of the curriculum. Since the risks aren't the same for everyone—I doubt any male-male partners are going to face an unwanted pregnancy—we'll be dividing up into three groups, heterosexuals, homosexual guys, and homosexual gals. Heterosexuals to Mr. Brown, here, then the remaining girls go with Ms. Lysis, and guys with me."

Ed got up with everyone else to follow Mr. Nichols, relived to have not been assigned to that freakish lady. Envy nudged him again as they passed her, whispering in his ear, "Too much plastic surgery, you think?"

Unable to stop a snort, Edward grinned, shaking his head in disbelief as they sat down on the floor in front of Mr. Nichols. Almost as soon as everyone had settled, the man was talking. "Okay, first things first: disease. I'm not going to give you all the gritty details—if you want to look up the infections online, be my guest. The point is, unsafe sex and having sex with too many people that you don't know can lead to disease. Some can be cured…and some can't. But more than anything, none of them are pleasant. After class is over, each of you will be tested for various STDs, just to make sure everyone in here is safe. What you do after this class is none of my business, but while you're here we aren't going to let there be a risk."

Edward frowned, pushing his bangs up and out of his face with agitation. Tested. Probably blood tests or something. Needles and nurses…ugh. It wasn't that he was _afraid_, exactly, he just really…_really_ didn't like anything relating to doctors and all that nonsense.

Unaware of Ed's discomfort, Mr. Nichols went on, all business. "That brings us to the actual fact of sex for you. Anal sex is riskier than other forms, and you're more likely to get an STD through it. Of course, you can do things to make this less likely. Condoms can help, and using an enema beforehand can make the whole process much cleaner, which helps. I also can't stress enough the importance of proper preparation. You shouldn't just enter someone—make sure they're stretched and ready, and that you use plenty _healthy_ lube. That way you prevent any tears in the tissue."

Looking around, Edward was relieved to find he wasn't the only one blushing. Really, he'd been fine until the man mentioned "preparation," and then his overactive teenage brain went into imagination mode…

"Don't forget there are other forms of sex you can have—it doesn't have to be all anal, all the time. Doing that can also permanently loosen the sphincter and make it more difficult to control bowel movements, so please do keep in mind that there are other ways to pleasure your partner." Mr. Nichols stopped talking and brought a hand to his chin. "And that's about it—really, it's mostly common sense. Just don't be an idiot and actually think about everything, and you'll be fine. Now, if you all would head outside, we have a van waiting to examine each of you and make sure no one's bringing anything nasty to the party."

Right away, Envy stood up, stretching as he did so. Edward followed more slowly, not at all eager to head off to the medical van. He let the crowd of other gay boys take the lead, dragging his feet all the way to the gym exit.

"Hey," Envy chirped, poking his cheek as they walked down the dim hallway. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ed sighed. "Just…" But he couldn't finish, not sure how to explain his hesitancy without seeming like a complete wimp in front of the green haired boy. Instead, he pulled open the stairwell door, holding it open.

"Nu uh, don't try to play the gentleman, Ed. Seriously, what's wrong? You're all pale. Not to be rude or anything, but you're _much_ cuter when you don't look so flipped out." Envy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"Ugh, I just don't…I don't like doctors, alright?" Edward muttered, stepping forward into the doorway. Not fazed, the other boy slipped through the closing door and followed him as he began to ascend the stairs. "Or hospitals, or nurses, or needles—"

"Oh. You've got a fear of needles."

"No," Ed insisted. "It's not a fear, exactly." He turned to look at Envy—bad idea. Skepticism was written all over the green haired boy's face, and it cased Edward to falter. "Oh, fine. I'm a little afraid of needles, but it's more that anything medical is…_uncomfortable_."

"I thought you wanted to go into medicine though?"

"I do!" Edward hissed, angry at himself now that Envy had pointed it out. "Which is why I have to get over it."

Suddenly, the other boy had sped up, just as they reached the top, and was now walking next to Ed instead of behind him. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure it's really different, being the patient versus being the doctor. You'll do fine, you're crazy smart."

Smiling lightly, Edward pushed open the door and stepped into the sunlight, joining the short queue that had formed in front of the van. It seemed to move with alarming speed, and before he knew it, Ed was stepping into the back of the vehicle.

Inside, it was clean and crisp, sterile like any other hospital setting, with florescent lighting bright enough to make him squint. Pretty much a mobile doctor's office, then. Behind him, a brunette nurse closed the door. "And you are?"

"Edward Elric," he responded, clearing his throat when he realized how hoarse he sounded.

The nurse jotted that down on her clip board. "Alright, Mr. Elric, if you could just remove your pants so I can check for warts…?"

Blinking, dumfounded for a moment, Edward started and yanked at his belt, hastily pulling his jeans down. The nurse bent down, inspecting his dick—it made his skin crawl. Obviously, it was all professional—_she_ certainly didn't look phased—but that only made the motion creepier; an emotionless face two inches from your nether regions wasn't quite right. Nevertheless, she quickly stood back up. "Negative on genital warts, Mr. Elric. Now, would you mind giving me a urine sample?" She handed him a little plastic cup. "You can go just behind that curtain there."

Shuffling with his pants still around his ankles, Edward made his way behind the curtain and took careful aim, glad that he hadn't stopped off to use the restroom before sex ed—if he had, he wouldn't have had a full bladder now.

Wincing at the sound of water on plastic, loud in the quiet, cramped back of the van, Ed finished up and capped the cup, poking his head around the curtain. "Can I put my clothes back on?"

"Yes, all that's left is the blood test," the nurse replied absentmindedly, pulling a fresh needle out of a drawer. Edward gulped, pulling his pants back up with jerky, nervous motions. He pulled back the curtain and wordlessly handed the nurse his little cup of piss, which she took, labeled, and sealed in a plastic bag.

"If you could just sit in this chair here," she requested. Ed did as he was bid, stretching out his arm. The nurse wrapped a tourniquet tightly around his upper arm deftly.

"Now, I am going to have to take about a pint of blood in order to get enough for all the tests, so you might be a little dizzy afterwards," she warned, preparing the needle. Edward only nodded mutely, watching her motions with a sharp eye. Closer…closer…he winced as the point entered his skin, an irritating, prickling sensation. It didn't hurt, precisely, but when the blood started to flow up that tube and into the collection bag…

It wasn't that Ed became faint at the sight of blood or anything. It was that he knew how important it was, and to watch it drain away like that made him panic a little. He knew all too well that if this nurse wasn't competent, or was having a bad day, and messed up when removing the needle…well, he might end up losing a bit more blood than he had bargained for.

Edward had to close his eyes, or else he would end up yanking the needle out himself, stupid as that was. Instead he allowed his lids to slide shut, and focused on his breathing. Five minutes later, there was another pulling on his skin, and Ed opened his eyes to see the nurse pulling the needle out. Only a tiny bead of blood appeared at the entry point, and Edward finally breathed easy. He sat still, allowing the nurse to tape a cotton ball over his tiny wound, then stood up.

Whoa. He stumbled slightly, almost tripping over the leg of the chair he had just vacated. "Mr. Elric?" the nurse asked, concerned. "Do you need to sit down a minute?"

"No…no," Ed insisted. "I'm fine, I just wasn't ready. It's all good." And without further ado, he turned around and pushed open the van door. Envy was waiting just outside, and his face split into a wide grin as he caught sight of Edward. Unable to help from grinning back, Ed jumped out of the low back end…

…And almost fell face first on the groun. "Hey!" Envy shouted, stepping forward to balance him out. "Jeez, you alright?"

Flushed with embarrassment, Edward nodded. "Dizzy, that's all."

"Well, go sit down on one of the benches. I'll catch up with you after I'm done." The green haired boy's momentary expression of concern melted back into a smile. "Then we can be dizzy together."

Ed laughed, waving him off, but Envy didn't go without leaning in to kiss Edward on the cheek. Shaking his head (but not at all upset), Ed began to make his way over to the benches, passing Mr. Nichols and Mr. Brown, who had joined them outside with his group.

And as he walked by the duo, Edward _swore_ he heard the former chuckle. "See those two? I knew they'd be good together."


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend seemed impossibly long, and coming from Edward, that was saying something. He was, admittedly, a bit of a nerd, and enjoyed school more than anyone else he knew, save Alphonse. But usually even he wanted a break from learning, even just for two days, more so he could sleep in than anything else.

Still, when Ed had thoughts of sexual education and Envy cropping up every few minutes, it was hard to _not_ want to get back to class already. So when he _did_ walk into the gym (just barely making it as the bell rang, having had to stay after in math class a few minutes), Edward's heart was thumping, ready and eager for whatever task they had today.

Mr. Nichols watched as the scurried in and plopped down next to Envy, beginning to speak as soon as he was settled. "Kissing." The man paused, watching as the faces of his audience lit up at the single word. "It's a form of bonding that is unique—no other animal does it. Bonobos will suck each other's tongues, but not engage in a true kiss, and nothing else in the animal kingdom comes closer than that. Why? Because it brings us closer together. There's something scientific in that, but we won't go into it, because it doesn't matter. The simple fact is, kissing someone brings you near to them in a way that nothing else can. Yes, sex is more intimate—but couples, when they need a pick me up, will rarely engage intercourse, instead simply requesting a hug and kiss. So today, you'll be doing just that. I've said before how important it is that you feel comfortable around your partner, and I'm saying it again. So today, you get to kiss. Make out, whatever you want to call it, so long as nothing below the waist happens. And trust me, I'll know if you do more."

That sounded a little ominous, and Edward suddenly had the unreasonable fear that Mr. Nichols had set up cameras in their mini-rooms…how else would he be able to tell if they were obeying instructions? But, no, there must be some other method. The government might have allowed the practical version of the class, but filming the students going at it _had_ to still be illegal.

"Alright," Mr. Nichols finished. "Get to it."

The instant the teacher stopped talking, there was an uproar of squeaking and creaking as everyone rose and rushed to their designated sections. Envy sprinted to theirs, making Ed laugh, and with this giddy attitude he practically skipped the last few steps, playfully yanking their curtain shut.

When he turned around, Edward saw that Envy had sat down on the bed, legs folded Indian style, having tossed his shoes to the side. "C'mere, Ed!"

Obeying, Edward pulled his shoes off, hopping awkwardly to do so and making the other boy laugh. Once barefoot, he sat down gingerly on the mattress, watching Envy.

The green haired boy laughed. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?"

Blushing, Ed leaned forward—for some reason he had thought Envy would have taken control, made the first move—and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Though they had kissed before (well, just quick ones), Edward was struck by the warmth of Envy, who pushed back, laughing lightly, with more pressure. Ed brought his arms up to Envy's shoulders, squeezing them as he ran his tongue along the green haired boy's bottom lip. Envy hummed, a satisfied sound, but pulled back. "Here, get on my lap, Ed. I can't get close enough to you," he murmured, purple eyes flashing.

Nodding, Edward lifted himself, placing a leg on either side of Envy's waist and settling down. He couldn't help but turn red with the knowledge that the other boy's crotch was in a very strategic position…and the fact that he was rather comfortable on Envy's lap.

With Ed in position, Envy picked up right where they had left off, attacking his lips with gusto. Edward again lifted his hands, this time to wrap around the green haired boy's neck as he pulled himself closer, their chests pressing together. It didn't take long for the kiss to become messy, their tongues intertwining, and Ed unable to keep in tiny moans as they continued.

Suddenly Envy pulled back again, hands grappling for the bottom of his shirt, roughly pulling the offensive piece of clothing over his head. Taking the hint, Edward removed his own tee with slightly less haste, taking the time to try to catch his breath. As soon as he was bare-chested, however, Envy surprised him, pushing him backwards forcefully enough for Ed's back to hit the mattress. The other boy then removed himself from under Edward, instead straddling him.

Edward found he couldn't complain about this new position, and as Envy leaned over him a shudder ran though his body. Eager and wanting, Ed cupped the other boy's cheeks in his hands, pulling Envy's face down to bring their lips together once more. The green haired boy seemed to take an immense amount of pleasure in running his fingers up and down Edward's newly exposed chest, the feelings making it ever harder for Ed to breathe. Eventually, he couldn't stop his own curiosity, and Edward ran his palms along any bit of Envy he could reach, shivering again at the wonderful shape of the green haired boy…

He almost had a heart attack when suddenly, outside their curtain, Mr. Nichols called, "Knock, knock, coming in to check on you," and the fabric was cast aside. Edward and Envy broke apart instantly, and in a shocking moment of clarity Ed realized just what the teacher was seeing: Envy on top of him, both shirtless, flushed (Edward more so), and panting, with wet, somewhat swollen lips and a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. But despite all that, Mr. Nichols just chuckled darkly, muttering, "I love my job," as he allowed the curtain to fall back.

Normally, he would have taken the time to analyze that statement, but as soon as they were concealed again Envy decided to take the opportunity to press his mouth to Ed's neck, and Edward found himself unable to concentrate on anything like that.

"Ah!" he cried out, arching upwards, hands automatically tangling in Envy's long hair. "Envy…"

"That's right," Envy murmured against Ed's skin. "Say my name."

It was unbelievable, how good just this felt, and Edward found himself shouting a soundless scream as the green haired boy _bit_ him, licking at the flesh afterwards almost as an apology. And then the sucking, the endless, wonderful sucking. A wakening down below, too, as Ed began to harden from all the feelings.

"Envy," Edward panted. "Envy, stop, you're—ahhh…you're going to leave a mark."

"Good," the other boy muttered huskily, grinding down into Ed, refusing to release his neck. If the sensation wasn't quite so amazing, Edward would have insisted that Envy stop, but as it was he couldn't be bothered, and the green haired boy only let up when the final bell rang, sitting upright to admire his work.

"Oh yeah," he affirmed, grinning wickedly. "That's gonna be a nice one."

Ed brought a hand up to his neck, to the spot where the pumping of his blood felt just a little more intense than normal. If Envy could tell it was a hickey now, what was it going to look like later? Normally, Edward would have complained…but he had bigger problems.

"This bell's going to be the death of me," he breathed. "I get all excited, and then suddenly we have to stop."

Envy, knowing exactly what he was referring to, reached down and squeezed through Ed's pants, making him yelp. Laughing, he bent down again, kissing Edward's forehead before murmuring in his ear, "It'll be okay, baby, just a little longer and I'll be allowed to take care of that for you."


	7. Chapter 7

There was no one in the world Edward was closer to than his brother. There were very few instances in which Ed _didn't_ want to be around Alphonse—everything just felt more natural when they were together, like something broken had been mended. Still, it was an unavoidable fact that Al was a year younger than Edward, and so they shared no classes.

As such, the two brothers made it a point to have lunch together every day, outside beneath a lone beech tree the school had neglected to cut down. On occasion, Winry would come and sit with them (though this happened less often, now, since Ed had so awkwardly broken up with her), but mostly it was just them, Edward and Alphonse, together for that brief point of the day.

However, as close to sacred as the time was, there was something Ed valued even more: keeping his brother updated. It felt horribly wrong if there was something important happening in Edward's life and he didn't talk to Al about it.

And strange as it was to say, Ed thought, at this point, that Envy counted as something important…so he had invited the green haired boy to have lunch with them.

Of course, as Edward led Envy outside to where Alphonse was waiting under the tree, he second guessed himself. "Just…behave, okay Envy? I mean it, no groping or anything like that."

"I never grope you—really, I've been good about that," Envy replied, torn between amused and pouting.

"I know, I know, I'm just—"

"Nervous?" The green haired boy cackled. "It's just lunch, calm down, it's not like you're announcing our engagement."

Far from reassuring, those words almost made Edward break out in a cold sweat. Only it was too late to change his mind, because at that point they were in the shadows of the beech, and Al had looked up from his book, surprised.

Oh, right. It might have been a good idea to tell Alphonse…

"Hey, Al," Ed began, raising an arm in a feeble greeting. "I…sorry, I forgot to tell you, but I wanted to have Envy join us, he's my…" At a loss for words, he turned to Envy, hoping the other boy might be able to explain better…

Nope. "I'm his partner!"

Alphonse raised his eyebrows. "Rushing into things a little bit, aren't we, Brother?"

"No!" Edward amended hastily. "Not, like, romantic partner! He's my partner in—" But again he had to cut himself off, and, unfortunately, Envy again jumped in.

"Sex ed."

Startled now, Al blinked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Brother," he finally reprimanded, "I _told_ you I don't want anything to do with that freakish class…"

"I know, I know," Ed fussed, waving Alphonse's protest away. "I'm not going to talk about it, it's just—I dunno, me and Envy are getting kinda…close—"

"Yes, I bet you are."

"—and it just feels wrong for you to not even know who he is," Edward finished, ignoring the sassy interruption.

Grinning and rolling his eyes, Al patted the grass next to him. "Sit down, then. Just promise me you won't give me any details."

Nodding fervently, Ed sat down, pulling Envy to the ground with him. Now that the awkward introductions were out of the way, he was much more at ease. "What book were you reading?" he asked, digging in his bag for his sandwich.

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Al responded, sighing the answer. "I don't like it very much, but it's required reading—you remember, Brother."

Through a mouth full of turkey, Edward mumbled, "Yeah, but I really liked it!"

Unexpectedly, Envy jumped in. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Ed. It's a cute story until you look closely, and they you realize the love between Darcy and Elizabeth is completely unrealistic. First, he hates he completely, then all of a sudden he can't stop watching her? Yeah right, and Elizabeth does the same thing; she can't stand him, and they decides she loves him. It's worse because at best she only tolerated Darcy until she saw his house, and then all of a sudden she thinks being married to him wouldn't be so bad. She's just a gold digger."

It took all of Ed's effort to not let his jaw drop. "What the _hell_?"

Alphonse, beside him, was only laughing. "It's true, Brother, it's not nearly as good a love story as you led me to believe."

But Edward was paying too much attention to Envy to be bothered by his brother's words. "I didn't know you, you know, _read _that…I mean, I know it was required, but I wouldn't figure you to be the type to get so…"

"In-depth?" Envy asked, raising a nonchalant eyebrow. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Funny thing is, I'm not as stupid as most people think I am."

Flabbergasted, and terrified to realize he was more attracted to Envy than ever, Ed leaned back against the beech tree, removing himself from the conversation with a distinct lack of grace. By the green haired boy wasn't about to let him go so easily.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Grinning wickedly, Envy poked Edward's cheek, which was bulging with another hasty bite of sandwich. "Poor thing. I hope you're not too upset."

"Are you kidding?" Ed replied unthinkingly. "I thought you were just a pretty face, good to know there's something going on upstairs, too."

Eyes flashing, Envy leaned in and whispered in his ear, low so that Alphonse couldn't hear, "Don't forget how much is going on _downstairs_, either, Ed…"

As was usual when he was around the green haired boy, Edward's face heated up immediately, and Al coughed. "It's hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure you two are flirting. It's kind of freaking me out."

"But I'm being _so_ well behaved," Envy pouted. "I've kept my hands to myself and everything."

To Ed's surprise, Alphonse laughed at that. "I suppose that's true. And I guess you guys _are_ kind of cute together. It's just where you met that freaks me out a little…" he finished, shuddering.

Edward rolled his eyes. They'd had this conversation before—Al didn't quite approve of the practical sex ed class. "Don't talk like that, it's not we're dating or anything."

"Ed, that's rude," Envy sighed. "Of course we are."

Blinking, confused and red in the face, Edward stuttered out a response. "W-what?" Okay, not as eloquent as he might have liked, but it was all he could manage. "We only see each other in—in class, though, it's not…a relationship."

"Hmm, fair point," Envy conceded. "Want to come over and watch a movie with me Friday then? That counts as a date, right?"

At this point, Edward had more or less completely forgotten Al's presence. "Are…are you being serious?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" the green haired boy shot back, looking disgruntled.

Alphonse popped back into the conversation, sighing as he did so. "Forgive my brother, Envy, he's kind of an idiot at times. What he's asking is if you're asking him as a person because you actually _like_ him, or if you just want an after school extension of your..._activities_."

Ed frowned, hating to have to be corrected by his younger brother…but then again, Al had cleared up exactly what he had meant, and Edward hadn't even needed to say it and embarrass himself.

Snorting out a little laugh, Envy replied, "Can't it be both?"

Wincing, Al turned to Edward, handing him the metaphorical reins. Flushing, Ed tried to sound light and carefree…but only ended up with squeaky. "Yes."

"Excellent!" Envy smiled, throwing an arm over Ed's shoulder.

Alphonse just stared at the duo for a moment. "You two are both dorks."

"Shut it, Al," they said in unison, Edward ruffled, Envy teasing.

"Yep. Dorks."


	8. Chapter 8

Edward was, of course, always excited to go to sex ed, but after Envy had made everything more…official, well, he was _itching_ to go the gym all day. As soon as the bell rang, ending Ed's sixth bell math class, he was out the door, walking down the halls with as much speed as possible while still maintaining his dignity, and when he strode into the gym, Edward plopped down heavily next to Envy, making the bleachers clang.

The green haired boy laughed at Ed's excitable entry. "What? Happy to see me?" he teased, nabbing Edward's hand as he threw his bag on the ground and lacing their fingers together.

The motion had Ed grinning like a fool. It was funny, they had made out, but Envy holding his hand was something new, and it made Edward vaguely giddy. "Yeah," he admitted, bumping shoulders with the other boy. "Can't help it."

"Don't be so overeager," Envy warned. "Guys don't like that, you have to play hard to get."

Ed snorted. "Isn't that something stupid girls say to each other?"

"I might have heard it from a female, yes," the green haired boy confirmed.

"Well, maybe _straight_ guys like that shifty shit, but I _know_ you've got more sense than that," Edward replied confidently.

"That's true," Envy agreed, sticking his tongue out. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gone after you, the way you throw yourself all over me…"

"Hey!" Ed objected. "I'm not the one who's being forward here—after all, you're the one who got all touchy with me first, and asked me out, and grabbed my hand just now."

Envy rolled his eyes but didn't comment, instead turning forward to face Mr. Nichols as the bell rang. Edward followed his gaze, shivering lightly. What _thrilling_ thing could they be doing today?

"Listen up, everyone," the man called out, everyone's conversations dying out suddenly. "Today, and for the rest of the week, we focus on masturbation. Why? Well, two reasons. One, because it's important to explore your sexuality a bit by yourself before becoming intimate with someone else and two, because until the test results come in, I can't let anyone get too close with their partner. I don't think we'll have any problems, but I can't take any chances. So, that being said, today you masturbate by yourselves—dividers have been put up in your rooms for privacy purposes. Tomorrow and Friday you all can masturbate together, and with some of the aids we provide, in the sense that you can watch each other, but there is to be _absolutely no touching_. We should get the results back by Monday, and then you can get to the real good stuff."

Surprised by his assignment today, Edward stood up with less vigor than normal. Sure, masturbating was fun, but he'd been expecting to do something with Envy. Still, he supposed he couldn't have it all, and so when they walked in their room, Ed headed to the right side of the start white divider (placed neatly over the mattress) and Envy to the left.

Edward pulled off his pants and sat down on his half of the mattress, sighing lightly as he settled in, resting his back against the divider. He heard Envy rustling on the other side and grinned, thinking that they may not be able to see each other, but the divider in no way prevented the duo from _hearing_ each other. That was a perk, at least.

More in the mood now that he had that, Ed hummed quietly, bringing a hand down to rub his crotch through thin boxers. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling, his breathing becoming steadily more labored. Edward grasped harder, and was about to pull off his boxers when he was interrupted by a loud click from the other side of the divider.

"Hey, Ed, what's your phone number?" Envy asked, panting lightly.

"What?" Edward replied, confused. "What for?"

"Just tell me."

This was a fine time for the green haired boy to decide he needed to be able to call Ed. Still, Edward would rather Envy have his number than not, regardless of timing, so he rattled it off. "768-2139."

"Thanks!" Envy chirped. Moments later an irritating buzzing came from the corner of Edward's half of the room, and he groaned. That was his _phone_. Really? Envy had to test it now, too?

Still, Ed was slightly compulsive about his phone, and hated to leave messages unread. So, grumbling under his breath, he got up and grabbed the device out of his pocket, plopping back down on the mattress and opening the new message—

Heat flooded Edward's cheeks as he stared at the picture Envy had just sent him, of the green haired boy, shirtless and flushed, winking at the camera. His nether regions twitched and Ed let out a tiny, belated gasp, unable to tear away his eyes from the picture.

Slowly, hand shaking, Ed raised the phone higher, switching it to the camera. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, pushing it up and leaving half of his chest exposed as he pressed the button. A few more taps and his own picture had been sent in return. Edward went back to rubbing himself, more aroused than ever as he heard two little beeps—it had sent, then. Eager, he waited for Envy to open the picture, and sure enough, he got a tiny moan out of the green haired boy a moment later. Almost with a mind of its own, Ed's one hand increased the pace and he whimpered, becoming incredibly hard as he tried to imagine what sort of response he would get…

His phone buzzed and Edward snapped it up, almost dropping the device in his eagerness. What he saw made him groan, "Envy…" The green haired boy on his screen was sitting there, legs spread , his boxers stretched tight over a phenomenal bulge. Ed could hardly stand to stare at it, it made him feel so good, but he couldn't tear his eyes away either. Thinking quickly, Edward pulled his boxers down around his knees, snapping a teasing picture where it was clear that he was stripping…but all that was visible was the backs of his thighs.

A few seconds later, Edward had stripped off his boxers entirely and was squeezing himself once more, unable to contain his various whimpers and moans, especially after Envy hissed, "Fuck, Ed…" They were upping the ante with every photo, and Edward shivered, thinking of what he was bound to receive next…

A dick pic, and a fine one at that. Ed actually whined upon opening it, filled with a sudden and intense need to touch the green haired boy. "Envy, I _need_ you…" he whispered pathetically, hand moving faster still. Dazed with pleasure, he snapped a quick, reciprocating picture, though he was a bit embarrassed to send off such a personal photo. Still, the _delightful_ groan Envy let out next made it well worth it.

Edward was getting so close, and suddenly an idea struck him, absurd as it was, and he didn't even wait for Envy's next picture to implement it. He changed his position, getting on all fours, and through some finagling, Ed was able to take a picture of his ass from behind. Half of his needy, open mouthed expression had even made it into the frame. Send.

Faster and faster and faster. Edward found he quite liked this position, though half of that was probably because he was trembling with anticipation, waiting for Envy's response…

"Edward Elric," the other boy moaned, "do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?"

As if the words were a catalyst, Ed found he could no longer hold himself in and came, crying out at an embarrassing volume. Envy, on the other side of the divider, went wild. "Holy fucking _shit_," he hissed. "You just came, didn't you? Send me a picture, Ed, I'm begging you."

Shaking in the aftermath, Edward dropped to his side, panting heavily. With a quivering arm, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of his lower portions, sticky and satisfied. Ed hit the send button and let his arm drop, just lying there in complete exhaustion.

The sounds from the other side of the divider grew frantic, skin slipping on skin. Even though he'd just finished, the noises were making Edward nuts. Envy moaned as he opened the picture. "_Fuck_, you're hot..." And then, quite suddenly, the other boy grunted and bucked, hitting the divider as he came as well. Ed, slowly recovering, heard the sound of Envy panting just feet away and smiled tiredly as the bell rang.

"Hey," Mr. Nichols voice called from just outside. "You boys alright in there?"

Unable to speak, Edward and Envy groaned an affirmative in unison. "Ugghh huh…"

The man laughed. "Yep, sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, no one needed instruction. It was toy day.

Excited as he was, Edward approached the cabinets full of brand new, never opened sex toys with hesitance. It was just a little awkward to be picking out stuff to try in front of everyone. Envy, however, seemed to have no qualms at all. In fact, he was doing most of the "shopping."

"Ooh, Ed, I think you'd enjoy this one," he crowed, pointing to a massive butt plug.

"Um…no."

"What about this one then?" Envy asked, pouting as he reached into his bag, pulling out an aggressively pink dildo.

Blushing a shade to match the toy, Ed muttered, "Fine…but why aren't you grabbing anything for yourself?" he added, indignant.

Envy waggled his eyebrows. "Ed, seeing you use these will do a lot more for me than using them myself."

"I just don't get it. When did we even decide I was going to bottom anyway," Edward grumbled, looking at his shoes.

"When you walked in here and picked out a vibrating pill for me to stick up your ass," Envy reminded him, winking. "Your fault, not mine. Not that I'm complaining; I mean, it would have turned out this way anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes as they walked away, hurrying to their area. No matter what he said, he _was_ pretty eager to try some of the stuff Envy had grabbed…especially since he knew he would get to see the green haired boy the whole time today. With that thought in mind, Ed began stripping as soon as Envy closed the curtain, eager and ready.

"Slow down, Ed," Envy purred, sneaking up behind him and grabbing Edward around the waist, whispering into his ear. "Put on a show for me."

"I'm about to," Ed breathed back, reaching his arms around to tug on Envy's waistband. The other boy took the hint and let him go, pulling his clothing off with suspicious ease. Edward mirrored the actions, refusing to acknowledge his embarrassment even though he now stood completely nude in front of the other boy. Ed let his eyes wander along Envy's body, biting his lip against breathing that was beginning to hitch.

"Why don't you try this toy today?" Envy asked, grinning impishly as his gazed raked along Edward's body just as freely. The green haired boy was holding up the first toy Ed had picked, a little pill shaped device that was supposed to vibrate, and the remote control. Edward reached out a hand, and Envy handed him the pill—but _only_ the pill.

"I think I'll keep this," the other boy murmured, seating himself on one end of the mattress and gesturing towards Ed to sit on the opposite side. Flushed, unable to stop thinking about Envy controlling his little toy, Edward did as he was bid, spreading his legs boldly.

Shameless as ever, Envy began to stroke himself as he watched Ed, who was busying himself with inserting the pill. First he stuck the tiny object into his mouth, making sure it was wet enough to slide in. Edward relaxed as best he could, and pushed the pill inside of him, whimpering as he forced it in deeper, deeper, until he could only see a tiny bit of the attached string. No sense getting the damn thing stuck up there. Thus finished preparing, Ed leaned back, bracing himself with one arm, and began to mirror Envy's actions.

It was incredibly arousing, watching the green haired boy. The way Envy's muscles rippled, the way his breathing became so harsh and ragged…it made Ed moan, bucking forward. It made him want like nothing else. It wasn't long before Edward was an absolute mess, panting and whimpering and groaning—and the best part was, he was getting a reaction. Envy's eyes were locked onto him, and the other boy was swiftly being reduced to gasps and curses were flying out of his mouth in a surprisingly attractive way.

The next time Ed moaned, he decided to take it up a notch. "Envy," he whimpered, arching forward towards the green haired boy. All of a sudden, the toy inside of him, almost forgotten, came alive. A muffled buzzing filly the room, and Edward's eyes slid shut as he tried to deal with the insane sensations without exploding.

"I like it when you—ah!—say my name, Ed," Envy panted, fingering the remote.

Unconsciously, Ed moved his hand faster and faster, bucking wildly, whining for more. "Envy, please…ahh…it…hnnnngg…feels so _good_…"

"Aw, _fuck_," the other boy groaned, arching hard into his own hand. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"

Knowing that his actions turned Envy on so much only made Edward hornier. His pace was frantic now, and he could barely control the noises coming out of his mouth. He was about to make another desperate plea for more, when—

"Cover yourselves up, I'm coming in to make sure you're obeying the rules!" Mr. Nichols's voice called from outside the curtain. Ed and Envy barely had time to grab a sheet and toss it over themselves before the man peered in. Edward was suddenly painfully conscious of his flushed, sweaty countenance.

"Looking, but not touching, good—"

"AH!" Ed cried out, lurching forward with a rattling moan. In that instant he forgot where he was, all he knew was he wanted more, and he couldn't stop his hand from resuming its actions. The vibrations inside of him were suddenly double timing—Envy must have turned up the intensity, and it was driving him insane.

"…Well, alright then," Mr. Nichols coughed, closing the curtain once more. As soon as the man was out of sight, Envy scooted closer to Ed, who was now on all fours. Or rather, threes, as one hand had a more important job than keeping him upright.

"Ed…Ed, I want you so bad…you're so hot, with that cute little face…"

Edward barely registered the speech, he was so lost in pleasure. "Envy—I can't—I'm—Uhhhhhh—" His words turned to a mighty groan as Ed finished, his hand buckling and his face falling into the mattress. That didn't matter—he had _never_ felt anything this satisfying before. Dimly, he registered the sound of Envy coming to completion as well, and a faint splattering of something inches from his face.

Coming down from his high, Ed shakily reached around and pulled the pill, now quiet, from inside him. He allowed his legs to slide out from under him and fell flat to the mattress, rolling over so as to breathe easier. Envy was also panting not far off. "Envy," Edward rasped. "That was…" But he couldn't seem to find the right words. The only thing Ed could even imagine that could be any better was actually _touching_ the green haired boy.

The mattress shifted as Envy moved, and all of a sudden he was hovering over Edward, green hair falling into Ed's face and tickling him pleasantly. They stared at each other for a moment, gasping and smiling, before Envy leaned down and pressed his lips to Edward's. Ed kissed the other boy back tiredly, slowly…sweetly.

Finally, they parted, and Envy murmured, "I know, Ed. I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Friday was fun in sex ed, sure, but what Edward had been looking forward to all day was not (for once) the class. No, it was his night with Envy. Currently, he was situated outside of the other boy's house, and was more than ready to walk in…except a certain adoptive father of his was being irritating.

"Roy, calm down, I don't see what the problem is," Ed sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I just don't like it," the man beside him said again, scowling at Envy's house. "In school is one thing, that I allow so you can fuck around with the proper precautions, but here…"

Edward rolled his eyes, popping the idling car's door open. "It's fine, Roy. I told you, it's just a movie. Besides, shouldn't you be glad I'm actually into this guy, not just his ass?"

"I just don't want you fooling around without being careful. I know how it is to be a teenager," Roy reminded him. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I do know," Ed agreed, stepping out of the car. "Which is why I know better than to do anything you don't want me to, okay?"

Roy shook his head good naturedly, and Edward grinned. Yeah, the man could be a bit irritating, but Ed knew he cared. "I'll be here at eleven to pick you up."

"Alright, Roy." With that, Ed shut the door, spinning around and trying to walk at a normal pace to Envy's front door, with only mild success. Within seconds the green haired boy had opened the door. "Hi," Edward breathed, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

"Get in here," Envy replied simply, grabbing Ed's hand with a grin and shutting the door. Dimly, Edward heard Roy's engine revving and receding. "Pizza's already here, it's nothing fancy, but if you ask me that, a movie, and a tiny couch is better than some restaurant."

Edward didn't miss the emphasis on the couch, and he flushed lightly as he followed Envy down the hall and into an entertainment room of sorts, with a large TV faced by a few chairs and a loveseat, along with a coffee table piled high with cheesy goodness.

"Where is everyone?" Ed asked, pulling off his boots and placing them carefully by the couch. "Your dad, siblings…?"

"I kicked everyone out," Envy joked. "Next time you can meet them, but I thought they might scare you away if they were all here tonight…"

"Psh, I could have handled it," Edward asserted. The other boy only rolled his eyes before walking over to the TV, flipping it on.

"What movie?"

"Doesn't matter," Ed replied honestly. He didn't particularly care _what_ they watched, it was just going to be nice to sit around with Envy.

"Well, what genre? Comedy? Action? Horror?"

"Hmm…" Edward thought. "Either action or horror. I can't eat while I watch comedy, I'll choke."

Envy snorted at that. "That's encouraging. Alright, let's go with a horror." He flipped through the movies at a breakneck pace, finally settling on _Mama_. "Have you seen this one?"

"No," Ed answered, reading through the summary on the screen. Little girls abandoned in a cabin, only to be found and followed home by a motherly ghost with vengeance issues… "Sounds creepy."

"Perfect!" Envy cackled, hitting the play button and plopping down on the loveseat. "C'mere."

Smiling, Edward walked over and sat in the offered seat, curling into Envy's side after a moment's hesitation. The other boy threw and arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm gently, a sweet gesture that only made Ed's grin widen.

"Pizza?" Envy offered, leaning forward slightly to snag a piece.

Ed nodded, mirroring the action, eyes already glued to the screen, where a man was wandering into an old, rickety cabin in the middle of the forest with his two children. Stupid. Everyone in horror movies always made the worst decisions.

Slowly, the pizza dwindled, and the movie became more and more eerie. Though Edward was no newbie to horror flicks, they always did weird him out a bit, and he found himself pressing closer to Envy as time went on. The other boy, unfazed by the ghosts on screen, didn't seem to care at all, his hand wandering faithfully up and down Ed's arm in a soothing motion.

As the movie came to a climax, Envy's hand wandered a little further, playing in Edward's hair, on his cheek, his side and stomach, the top of his thigh…Ed barely managed to concentrate long enough to see the end of the movie, and then the credits began to roll and the green haired boy's hand was heavy on his leg. Edward turned, eyes sparkling, to meet Envy's gaze. "Like it?" the other boy asked playfully. Ed couldn't quite tell whether he meant the caresses or the movie.

Either way, the answer was the same. "Yep."

"Good," Envy murmured, bringing his face down to Ed's. Edward grinned, enjoying the feel of the other boy's mouth on his, the secure arms that wrapped around him. As expected, the kiss soon turned heated, with Envy pushing his hands up Ed's shirt and Edward tangling his fingers in that lovely green hair.

"Mmm…Ed…"

Heat rose in Edward's cheeks as he realized that there was no one there. They were all alone, on a too-small sofa, pressed together, and there was no Mr. Nichols who was going to come in and tell them to separate. Even Envy's family was gone. And that meant there were no boundaries.

Heartbeat racing at the thought, Ed pushed against Envy even harder, whimpering into the other boy's mouth. He wasn't quite sure if he was trembling from nerves or excitement, but his quivering made Envy tighten his hold, laughing lightly as he made his way down to Edward's throat. "It's a little weird, you know, being turned on by a horror…"

"Not the horror, stupid, you," Ed corrected, grumbling—though his complaints quickly turned to whimpers at the feel of Envy's lips on his neck. "Ah…"

Grinning, Envy pulled away just enough to slide his hands under Edward's shirt, pushing it up and over his head—

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Ed jerked back, wide eyes falling on a red faced Roy, who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Roy…?"

Scowling, the man barked, "11:30. I waited, but you didn't come out and didn't call, and the door was open—no wonder you're late, if you're this distracted."

Roy's tone was one Edward knew well, quiet and menacing. He held up his hands. "Hey, sorry, I'll admit, I wasn't looking at the time. But it's nothing serious."

The only response Ed received was a stone cold glare, directed first at him and then at Envy. He gulped—that was _not_ a good sign. If Roy was too angry to say anything…he was really in for it later. Edward sighed, deciding the best thing to do would be getting out of there. "Can you just give me five minutes? I promise I'll be out by then."

The man ground his teeth, thinking, but seemed to realize there was nothing Ed could do within just five minutes. "Only five, and then your ass is going back home."

Edward didn't release the breath he was holding until he heard the front door shut. Envy, sounding faint beside him, breathed, "Who was that?"

"Roy," Ed began, pulling his shirt back down and standing up to straighten himself out. "Remember, I told you my parents are gone? Roy's my adoptive dad."

"So…we were just cock blocked…by _your_ father…in _my_ house," Envy summarized, still seeming shell shocked. "That's insane. I don't know how you put up with the guy, he's psycho."

"Nah, he just worries about me and Al. I mean, it's irritating in situations like this," Edward admitted, pulling Envy to his feet and out of the room, "but it's just because he cares, so I get over it."

"You're much more tolerant than I am," Envy laughed, stopping by the front door. "Are you going to be in a whole lot of trouble?"

Ed debated that for a moment. "No, probably not," he replied after a few seconds. "Roy's really not as uptight as he sounds, he'll be okay with me by the time we get home." Poking Envy in the stomach, Edward added teasingly, "I'm not sure about you, though. I don't think that was a very good first impression."

Sighing theatrically, Envy grabbed Ed's arms, pulling him close for a moment. "Well, interruption aside, tonight was nice," he murmured.

Beaming, Edward tiptoed just slightly to give the other boy a quick kiss. "I'll see you Monday."

"Call me before then," Envy pouted.

Laughing, Ed waved, opening the door as a car horn blared out, courtesy of Roy. "Obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a note: I am aware that in Chapter 2, I said that Ed was living with Pinako and Winry. I have gone back and changed that because 1) this meshes better with other bits of the story and 2) it's way more fun to have an angry parental Roy, am I right? So yeah, just a teeny little change, nothing major.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy~**


	11. Chapter 11

The joyful mood Edward brought into sex ed dissipated as soon as he cleared the doorway. Usually, everyone was talking and laughing, and Mr. Nichols would come out and do this thing as quick as possible. But today, the teacher was standing in front of the bleachers glaring at everyone, his breathing coming heavy, his cheeks flushed with anger. Ed immediately sobered up and scooted into his seat next to Envy as quietly as possible. He was _dying_ to ask if the other boy knew why Mr. Nichols was so mad…but even a whisper would be too loud in the pressing silence of the gym.

The bell rang, and as soon as its echoes faded Mr. Nichols was speaking, his voice booming. "I have _never_ been so disappointed in a practical sexual education class in all my years of teaching it. A shockingly high number of you don't have the decency to respect your partners, and that…that is beyond discouraging. I got the tests results back and…well, let's just see, shall we?"

The man stalked off to the side, grabbing a stack of papers off of a small table. "Abigail!" he barked suddenly. "Clear. You may stay seated. Jack! Clear. Stacy! Clear. Anna! Clear. Travis!" Here Mr. Nichols paused, his expression darkening so much that it sent a shiver of fear down Edward's spine. "Not so clear. Why don't you come on up here?"

Travis, a dark haired boy who was scowling heavily, walked down from the top of the bleachers to stand next to Mr. Nichols, who continued to fire off results. "John F.! Clear. Josh! Clear. Katie! Get your ass up here. Envy! Clear."

It had never even occurred to Ed that Envy might have had some infection, but he still relaxed upon the announcement. "Cassie! Clear. Jay! Up with me. Edward!" Even though Ed _knew_ he was fine, he still almost had a heart attack when Mr. Nichols shouted his name. "Clear."

On and on it went, the teacher reading off each and every name, until a shocking total of sixteen people were standing up next to him. Sure, the class was large, but still, that many…it was surprising.

"This is why we don't allow for below the waist contact before the test results come in," Mr. Nichols seethed. "Fifteen of you! Fifteen! The highest number I had ever had before this year was _seven_. This…this is a disgrace."

He paused, huffing for breath. Now that he knew he was out of the firing line, Edward was much calmer, though it was crazy to think that so many people would put their partners at risk… "Now I'm sure some of you think it's horrible of me to call you out instead of speaking with you privately. However, it's not as though you could keep it a secret, because even if I wasn't doing this, you would all have to leave the class, and people would know anyway. So I might as well turn it into a lesson before you're dismissed."

Hmm. It made sense to have to drop the people who had infections, but Ed had to wonder what their partners were supposed to do now. At the very least, it was good that there was an even number of people with problems, that way everyone who now had no partner could at least match up with someone else in the same predicament.

"I would like to note that there are straight individuals here, and gay students of both genders, just to remind you that STDs or STIs or whatever you want to call them nowadays, they don't discriminate. They are infectious and attack everyone equally. Which means each of the people up here was putting their partner at risk."

Dead silence in the gym. Mr. Nichols turned to Travis, the first boy he had called up. "Who's Travis's partner?" he asked, staring the boy in the eye as he addressed those still seated.

"Me…Sam," a quiet voice responded. Ed twisted around and, to his surprise, recognized him as a boy he often partnered up with for labs in science.

"And did you _know_ Travis had an infection? Did he ever tell you?"

"No," Sam replied, his voice strained. "No, he told me he was—he was clean."

A vein popped out in M. Nichols's head. "So, not only did you _not_ tell your partner, you _lied to him_. You want to tell Sam what he would have caught, if we didn't do tests?"

Travis, to his credit, didn't back down from the fierce teacher, shooting back a glare of his own. "Herpes," he finally spat.

Edward's eyes widened. That wasn't just something that had to be taken care of and could be fixed up, that was a _serious_ disease…he hadn't realized _anyone_ in Central High had that… Another glance behind him revealed a shaken Sam biting his lip.

"Excellent. Really upstanding student, you are," Mr. Nichols growled sarcastically. He turned to address the class at large. "When you signed up for this course, you had to sign off saying you were alright with becoming physical with another student, and that you would not do anything that would infringe on their rights and desires. You also signed off saying that you were STD free. Now, I know a lot can change from when you sign up to when you're tested, so that's fine. But to not tell your _partner_ that you have a highly infectious, incurable disease? _That_ is infringing on their safety. _That_ is despicable. Anyone who has a partner up here—did any of them tell you? Did any of you know _your_ bodies were being put at risk by other people who cared too much about their pleasure to worry about you?"

No one said a word. Gratitude suddenly washed over Ed like a flood, thankfulness that he had been paired up with Envy. Yes, he liked the green haired boy, but more than that he could trust him, and the importance of that fact had never been clearer.

"Shameful," Mr. Nichols muttered, shaking his head. "Alright, you lot," he went on, turning once more to the students assembled next to him. "Your parents are all waiting for you in the office. You'll be meeting with them, and the principal. Depending on what STD you've been diagnosed with and what you knew beforehand and all that information, there might be punishment for your hiding it, considering you broke a school contract. None of you will be allowed to return to class. Go on, get out."

The group was a strange mix, half of them looking ashamed and even scared, the other half looking irritated and swaggering along to get their bags before exiting the gym, like they didn't really care. Mr. Nichols waited until they were all gone before speaking again. "To everyone else here, I'm sorry we couldn't get on to the fun stuff today, but that was an important lesson. That's the perfect example of why one night stands or hooking up with people you just met is dangerous. Because you don't know about them, and even if you ask…they obviously might not be telling the truth. Very few people will admit to having an STD if what they want is to get laid. Now, everyone whose partner has left, first off, I'm very sorry. Second, if you all could come down here, we'll talk in private about whether you want to be paired up with someone else or if you would like to go ahead and drop the class."

There was another shuffling of feet, this time more cautious and disappointed in tone. Edward leaned into Envy, murmuring, "That's just awful. I can't believe so many people would keep a secret like that…"

"I'm no saint—hell, I'm a bit of a bitch—but even I can't imagine hiding something like that from someone. Especially something permanent, like, herpes? Really? That's something Sam would have had to deal with his whole life, all because some dick in high school couldn't keep it in his pants…" Envy agreed, shaking his head with disappointment. "Lucky I've got you."

"Yeah," Ed sighed, nudging Envy's cheek gently with his head. The other boy brought up a hand to play in his hair, and Edward smiled despite the scene that had just occurred.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Tomorrow we get to have some real fun."

Heart suddenly stuck in his throat, it was all Ed could do to nod. The anticipation was _killing_ him.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward barely paid any attention as Mr. Nichols spoke, the words passing in a blur. Something about hands and mouth only—apparently it wasn't _quite_ open season yet. Whatever. That didn't matter, not really. All that mattered was that Envy was sitting close and he was about to be a whole lot closer and Ed was already at half mast from fantasizing all day and _damn it _he was ready.

_Finally_ they were released, a huge crowd of ramped up students heading to their makeshift rooms, Edward and Envy no exception. Envy barely got to close the curtain before Ed pounced, locking lips with the other boy through a smile. Edward was tingling all over, having waited, really, _far_ too long to be let loose like this. He let out an involuntary, high pitched gasp as Envy grabbed his ass, kneading him through suddenly constrictive sweat pants. That was it.

Ed stepped back, panting, and ripped off his shirt and sneakers, hurriedly pulling down his sweatpants as well. Within seconds he was back at it, fingers digging into Envy's shoulders. "You did that on purpose," the other boy accused in between kisses. "You never wear sweatpants."

"Well, I couldn't be bothered to have to deal with—ah!" Edward's explanation was cut short by Envy's mouth moving down to his neck. "—With getting off my usual pants. They're all way too tight."

"They do a lot for your ass though," the green haired boy murmured, letting himself drop to his knees to trail down, sucking and licking at random all the way to Ed's stomach.

"Envy…" Edward whimpered, tugging at the other boy's t-shirt. "You're still wearing too much."

"So are you," Envy growled, teasing the waistband of Ed's boxers. He let his hand fall, grabbing Edward through the loose fabric and making him cry out. Grinning against his stomach, the green haired boy began to move his hand with painstaking slowness. Ed couldn't help but complain, pushing his hips forward for _more_. "Patience, Edward," Envy murmured, his tone stern. The other boy glanced up, holding Ed's gaze as he lowered his mouth, replacing fingers with lips…

"Fuck," Edward groaned, hands automatically moving to tangle in Envy's hair. He was throbbing, that teasing wetness that was leaking through his boxers driving him absolutely insane. Ed didn't bother to try to hide the tiny gasps he was making—he was too busy imagining what this would feel like without that pesky fabric in the way… "Envy, please…"

The green haired boy pulled away, only to push Ed backwards, hard. Edward landed on the mattress with a huff, and by the time he recovered, Envy was on top of him, kissing him once more. Ed was hyperaware of _every inch_ of Envy on _every inch_ of him, and he couldn't seem to control his breathing. Suddenly Envy ground down on him, and Edward moaned loudly, thrusting upwards for more of that _delicious_ contact. He whimpered as the other boy pulled back, looking down on him. In that moment Ed became very conscious of how he must look, flushed, panting, and utterly desperate for more.

"You're adorable Ed," Envy breathed, grinning down at him.

"I am _not_," Ed hissed, his blush deepening as he looked away. Envy grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze back to the other boy.

"Yes. You are." Envy kissed him again. "And absolutely fuckable, too."

Any other time, Edward would have kept arguing, but the green haired boy's comment reminded him of what they should really be doing right about then: each other. "C'mon, take this stuff off," Ed repeated, again pulling Envy's shirt, this time from the bottom. He greedily took in every inch of the other boy as it was revealed…though Edward's eyes couldn't seem to stop from snapping back to the lovely bulge in Envy's jeans. Once the shirt was gone, he began to work on those as well, looping his fingers through the belt loops and yanking the fabric out of the way. Mmm. Going commando. Tasty.

Chuckling darkly, Envy finished the job for him, kicking the jeans away before bringing their mouths back together. This time Edward could feel Envy so much more clearly, bare as he thrust against Ed's crotch, and it made him gasp, hungry for it. Never before had something so simple as _boxers_ been such an obstacle.

Rough, frantic fingers scrabbled for the band, and Ed yanked down his boxers forcefully, before Envy pulled them the rest of the way. The contact, this time, took his breath away. Envy was hot and heavy and it seemed as though every time he moved so much as half an inch, Edward could feel it in a very specific spot. He could no longer control his hips, which were bucking upwards, aching for more of the other boy, Envy's hand snaked down, curling around Ed, and it was all he could do to not _scream_ it felt so good. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Edward knew this was the same touch he could give himself, but with Envy…everything was a thousand times more extreme, lightning flowing through his body at even the lightest touch.

He wanted more.

Edward grabbed Envy in his hand as well, marveling at the feel of another guy rubbing against his palm. A breathy moan from above made him twitch, painfully hard, and he redoubled his efforts…until Envy pulled away. It wasn't like the other boy was gone for long, though—he merely spun around so that his face was above Ed's crotch, his green hair spilling everywhere, driving Edward nearly mad with the tickling sensation.

And then Envy descended, and Ed couldn't stop himself from shouting this time. "Envy!" The other boy's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue moving in the most pleasant ways, his lips sucking so hard it made Edward see white. He tried to thrust upwards, but Envy's hands restrained his hips, and all he could do was arch with his upper body, clawing at the sheets, his head thrown back…

And taking in _quite _the view.

Grinning through another moan, Ed reached upwards, grabbing Envy's hips above him and pulling them down, taking the other boy into his mouth. The green haired boy hissed at the feeling, making Edward, in turn, gasp around his full mouth—_that_ was an interesting sensation.

With all the anticipation and these wonderful touches, there was no way Ed was going to last long, so he concentrated on the task at hand. Careful to keep his hands in control at Envy's hips so he didn't choke, Edward took as much in as he could, sucking hard and bobbing his head, mirroring the other boy's motions with him. Ed couldn't honestly see what people complained about—maybe it was just him, but sucking Envy off was only making him more turned on, it didn't bother him at all. Just knowing that he had Envy in his _mouth_, that _he_ was making the other boy feel this good…well, combined with Envy's ministrations, it was driving Edward wild.

He really did _try_ to warn the green haired boy that he was going to bust, but Ed couldn't seem to get the words around his mouthful, and so Envy must have been surprised when, a moment later, Edward came. If he was, Envy didn't show it, swallowing faithfully around Edward. It was all too much for Ed, and he cried out—just in time for _Envy_ to explode as well.

Gasping for air from his climax, Edward didn't have it in him to swallow—he would have choked. Instead he just lowered a hand, pumping Envy through, surprisingly unbothered by the wetness spurting across his face.

After a long moment, Envy stood up, shaking, only to plop back down right side up next to Edward. They kissed, slowly, breathlessly, and just laid there…until Envy laughed. "You're a little messy, Ed."

"Not my fault," Edward muttered, letting his eyes slide shut, utterly exhausted from the experience.

Just then, a familiar call to cover themselves up. Envy tossed a sheet over them as Mr. Nichols peeked in, snorting as his eyes caught sight of Ed's face. Edward, for his part, was too tired to do anything but blush, but Envy frowned and pulled the sheet higher, cutting off the view, only lowering it once the teacher left.

"I don't like that," Envy grumbled, running fingers down Ed's arm. "It's creepy. I mean, I get he wants to check on us, but…the way he just kind of…_lingered_ on your face…"

Edward rolled over onto his side, curling into the green haired boy. "Don't worry about it. It's pretty hard to ignore."

"Still…"

"Envy, don't focus on that. I'm too tired to be mad, so don't ruin my buzz. Just focus on how…fun that was," Ed insisted, his eyes sliding shut. That is, until he felt a warm tongue on his cheek, slowly licking away the mess.

"Yeah," Envy agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Edward's head and holding him tightly once he was done. "That was fun."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long time in between updates, I just moved to a new house so I've been super busy! Plus, we didn't have internet for a few days after the move ;A; Now that that's all settled, updates should be much faster :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>This was it. Today was the day.<p>

Only it wasn't as sexy as Edward had imagined.

He sat in the men's bathroom, squirming. It wasn't that he was unused to this feeling, of something inside him…but an enema was nowhere near as wonderful as his fingers. Still, he saw why it was necessary. If Ed was going to let Envy fuck him, he needed to be clean. Wincing at the rushing feeling, Edward squeezed the bottom of the bottle, forcing the last of the liquid inside of him. He pulled the nozzle out, tightening his muscles to prevent anything from coming out just yet, impatiently counting…and then release.

Ed shuddered. _That_ was unpleasant. Still, at least it was over. Pulling his pants back up, Edward exited the bathroom, hurrying over to their little section of the gym. He flung open the curtain, the corners of his mouth turning up automatically when he saw that Envy was waiting for him on the mattress. "That's funny. I had kind of expected you to be naked by now."

"Naw," Envy replied, smiling as well and gesturing for Ed to come closer. "I was waiting for you."

Edward tried to focus on keeping his breathing calm and steady, though to be honest he was terribly nervous. He walked over, sitting on Envy's lap at the edge of the mattress, closing his eyes as the other boy pressed their lips together. Considering they were about to do the deed, Ed was surprised by how tender the kiss was. So soft. Envy pulled away, moving to kiss Edward's cheek and jaw as he rubbed gently at Ed's shoulders. "You ready?"

"I don't think anyone's ever really ready," Edward breathed shakily. "I've never done this before, and I'm…nervous. But I want to try it. In that respect, I'm ready."

Shaking his head at Ed's somewhat confusing response, Envy pulled back, stripping off his shirt and Edward's before leaning in close again. "Let's go, then."

_This _kiss was what Ed had expected. Rough, hard, passionate, _needy_. It made Edward, already sensitive with anticipation, gasp, hyperaware of the exact feel of Envy's mouth, his hands, his hair in which Ed's fingers found a lovely purchase… It was funny, Edward had been hoping they would go slow, his first time, so that he could sort of build up to it, but now…now all he wanted was Envy. In him. This instant.

The green haired boy seemed to feel the change in his demeanor, breaking the kiss to smile. "Someone's excited." He ran his hands up Ed's chest, fingers lingering at his ribs when Edward's breath hitched at the touch.

"Don't act like I'm the only one," Ed whispered, letting his own hands fall to Envy's waistband, toying with the material. "I changed my mind. I'm one hundred percent ready in every way." He pushed his fingers in, touching the skin of Envy's hip bones and making the other boy hiss. "Let me touch you."

Without responding, Envy pushed Edward gently off of him and onto the mattress, standing briefly to yank his jeans off. Ed had the vague desire to tease the green haired boy as he undressed as well, but…well, considering how new he was at this, Ed didn't think trying a striptease was necessarily a good idea. Besides, he was wanting—how long had he had to wait for this? How many days had gone by when Edward _knew_ they would eventually get to this point, but he had to be _patient_? Shivering, Ed pulled his jeans off as well, flushing as Envy looked down at him.

The green haired boy descended once more, hovering above Edward in the most appealing way. Envy reached down, nimble fingers wrapping around him and making Ed bite his hand to keep his reaction quiet. "Already at half mast, and I've barely _touched_ you," Envy breathed.

"Shut up," Edward muttered, grasping Envy as well. "I'm not the only one."

"Well, how could I _not_ be?" Envy asked. "Have you _seen_ your ass?"

At this point, Ed decided ending the conversation would be a great idea. He was whimpering under the green haired boy's ministrations, and he'd rather Envy pay attention than keep being snarky. So, Edward pulled the other boy's head down, pushing their lips together and letting Envy cover up the moan he finally released. Everything was so good… Ed lifted his legs, crossing them behind Envy's back and thrusting up. Envy groaned lowly, sliding down to suck at Edward's neck and making him moan. Too loud. There were, admittedly, other sounds coming from the tented-off areas around them, but they all seemed so quiet in comparison.

Still, it was hard to focus on that when Envy's hand was still moving, up down up down, so wonderful.

A few minutes later and the green haired boy pulled back, panting and grinding gently against Ed. He trailed fingers up Edward's stomach, chest, neck, to his mouth, pushing the digits in gently. Ed blushed darkly—he knew what this was for, what was happening, but the fact of it was almost overwhelming. Nevertheless, his desire hadn't left him, and he sucked and licked the fingers eagerly.

Above him, Envy was watching, breathless, stroking himself now. "You have no idea how hot that is," he gasped. Ed smiled internally. The green haired boy had a strange ability to make him go to pieces, and it was beyond satisfying to realize he did the same thing to Envy. Deciding that the other boy's hand was now wet enough, he let the digits go. Wordlessly, Envy moved his hand down, down, down, never letting his eyes leave Edward's. Ed, for his part, wanted to look away—this was a bit embarrassing—but couldn't make himself do so. His breath hitched as Envy pushed the first finger in, and the green haired boy immediately leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Edward's temple. "Shh, shh…"

Ed laughed, he couldn't help it. "It's fine, you just surprised me is all. I didn't expect you to be this sweet."

He could feel Envy's frown on his forehead. "What, you thought I was just going to shove my hand up your ass like a prick?"

"No—I just thought you would be more impatient."

Envy straightened, all the while moving his one finger. "I _am_ impatient. But I want this to feel good for you, too."

Touched, Edward pushed himself up for a kiss. He only managed a peck before he let out a whine, arching hard as Envy pressed his second finger in. "Still good?" the green haired boy asked.

"Y-yes," Ed gasped, bucking and trying to pull Envy's digits in deeper. That, realistically, was an understatement.

"Fuck," Envy muttered.

"What?" Edward couldn't help the slightly worried tone his voice took on—what if he'd done something wrong?"

"Don't look so scared!" the green haired boy replied. "Nothing's wrong. It's just unbelievable, how…_delicious_ you look when you do that."

Ed averted his eyes, crying out again as Envy pushed in the last finger, thrusting with them gently. "You like that, huh?"

"S-shut up—ENVY!" Edward shouted, quickly clapping his hands over his mouth. _Shit_, that was too loud. But it had felt so good, the way the green haired boy (who was now shaking his laughter) had moved his hand _just_ right.

"Found it," the other boy said nonchalantly once he had regained his breath, pressing on Ed's sweet spot again and again and again, and Edward was biting hard on his hand to keep from crying out again but it just felt so fucking _good_ and—

"Envy, _please_," he hissed.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Ed whimpered, weak from that intense, purple eyed gaze. Envy, to his disappointment, pulled out his fingers and stood up. "Wha…?"

The green haired boy turned from the shelf he was standing by, coming back to Edward. "Condom. And lube," he explained, deftly tearing open the package and slipping the rubber on. A quick squirt, and Envy was ready to go.

"Do it," Edward pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. As Envy pressed in, his mouth opened up in a silent cry of pain as he was stretched too, too far. Envy was big, sure, but he wasn't a fucking giant, and Ed hadn't imagined that it would be this much…

Only when a finger wiped at his cheek did Edward realize a tear had slid out. "Shh, baby, shh," Envy murmured, his voice strained with the effort of staying still. "Shh, it's alright. Ed, don't cry—does it hurt too bad? I can—"

"Stop," Ed interrupted, grabbing the green haired boy's hand and holding it to the side of his face. "It's okay—ah—I'll be okay. Just give me a moment to adjust." He grinned up at Envy, surprised by how watery his eyes were. "I like it when you call me that," he murmured.

Envy smiled back, and Edward found that he wasn't in as much pain. He nodded, and the other boy slid out, thrusting back in as gently as possible. Ed gritted his teeth, trying to relax. He knew that this was going to feel amazing, if he could just calm down and get past the rough part. Another thrust, another, another—and Edward let out a soft moan.

"Starting to feel good, baby?" Envy asked, panting as he continued. Ed nodded frantically, terrified to release the finger he was biting for fear he was about to get loud. Nevertheless, as the intensity of Envy's thrusts increased, he couldn't avoid a few squeaks, a few moans from coming out.

It really wasn't long before Edward felt the familiar pressure building down below. "Envy," he choked out. "Ah! I'm…haaah…"

"That's right—ah—baby, say my name," Envy gasped, one hand grasping Ed firmly. "Come for me, baby."

One, two, three thrusts later and Edward obeyed, jerking upwards with a disconcertingly loud cry of, "Envyyyy!" The other boy groaned, climax hitting him as well. The knowledge only made Edward moan again, riding his high until he was spent. Envy pulled out with a wet sound, stripping off the condom and tossing it in a corner before collapsing next to Ed.

Edward rolled over onto his side, inhaling sharply as the motion resulted in a sharp ache in his rear. Envy wrapped an arm around him gently, scrabbling for a sheet and throwing it over them. "Sorry," he murmured. "That has to hurt."

"Worth it," Ed mumbled, scooting closer to cuddle despite the pain. They lay like that, breathing slowly calming for a long while, with Envy pressing kisses to Edward's head every once in a while. Too exhausted to move for the moment, they ignored the bell when it rang—but they couldn't ignore Mr. Nichols's call.

"You boys okay?"

"Yeah," Envy replied. Despite that, the teacher pulled the curtain aside, his expression neutral. Edward noticed he lingered for a much shorter time before leaving again than he had yesterday. Beside him, the green haired boy growled, his grip on Ed tightening. "Something's wrong here," he muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ed, before he was checking on us to make sure we were obeying the rules, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Envy's eyes locked with his. "So the class has reached the stage of actual sex. There are no rules anymore. So why the hell was he looking in here?"

Eyes growing wide, Edward shuddered with the realization that the other boy had a point. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it, and pressed his face into Envy's shoulder. He would worry about that tomorrow. For now…he was just going to enjoy the afterglow of his first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward had a lot of good days. Most of his days were good days. But when he didn't have a good day, Ed didn't just have bad days; he had debilitating days. Days so bad he doubted everything. Usually he could feel them coming up, could prepare, but with everything that had been happening with Envy lately, Edward had been so ecstatic…Thursday hit him like a train wreck.

Honestly, he'd almost taken off school—even Al had told him to—except…for that little voice in the back of his head. Ed was used to it talking shit about Al and Roy, and how they couldn't really care, not after some of the crap he'd done, but now the voice had a new target: Envy. And the stupid thing wanted to test him.

Edward _hated_ this part of himself, but he couldn't control it. He'd seen a few people about it, but nothing had helped…mostly because Ed was convinced the treatments wouldn't work. This was his demon, so he had to figure it out. And he would, eventually. But not today.

He was quiet, walking in to sex ed with barely a hello to Envy. The other boy looked immediately concerned, and Edward shouted to himself to stop being such a little bitch, to not do this, to stop doubting…

Mr. Nichols walked in with the bell. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have any plans for today."

Excited by the prospect of another free for all, the class stood as one, heading for their "rooms." Ed followed Envy, heart pounding, still silent as the curtain fell and Envy pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Ed, what's wrong?" the green haired boy asked, concern filling his violet eyes.

Edward took a deep breath, and then everything came spilling out. "It's just, it's always physical. Every time we're in here, obviously, but when I went over to your house as well, it just always heads straight for making out and—and I just…" Ed sniffed, pounding the side of his leg with his fist against the tears. "Do you think we could just…not?"

Without a word, Envy took his head, leading him to the mattress and pushing him down ever so gently into a horizontal position. The other boy then laid next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him, and Edward couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "Shh, baby, it's okay," Envy murmured, kissing his hair. "Of course we don't have to. We'll just lay here, okay? I've got you."

The tiny part of Ed that wasn't melting down cheered, told that stupid doubting voice to suck it. Envy didn't seem to care at all if they had a day they weren't getting it on. That was proof, then; Envy didn't just care about Edward for the physical. The voice was quieter, now, with less to go on, and Ed clung to that thought desperately. _He cares, he cares, he cares_… Slowly but surely, his sobs lessened until he was breathing more or less normally in Envy's arms.

It was only then that the green haired boy spoke. "This is what you meant, huh?"

"What?" Ed rasped, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"When we had that 'get to know you' day," Envy reminded him softly. "You told me that a bunch of shit had happened when you were little and that it wasn't always easy to forget. This is what you meant, isn't it? That some days it's just too much…"

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's usually not this bad."

"Talk to me, Ed," Envy whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just get to this point where I start doubting myself," Ed replied quietly, talking into Envy's chest rather than facing the other boy. "Like, I'll think that Roy can't possibly care because I'm not his real child, so there's nothing but generosity keeping us with him and that maybe one day he'll get sick of my crap and throw me out. Or I'll think about Al, and how much I fucked us up after Mom died, and how it's pretty much impossible that he could have actually forgiven me." Edward struggled to continue, his breathing growing labored once more. "And how I couldn't do anything for Mom, I just had to watch her go like—like a helpless bitch and—and Dad left even before that, he knew how worthless I was—" That was it, that was as far as he could go. Edward whimpered, curling into Envy as he shook, clinging to the other boy's shirt in the hope that it would keep him from floating away.

Envy was quiet for a moment. "And usually not all of that happens?"

"Ha!" Ed laughed, bitter and harsh. "No, _that's_ what's normal. That I'm used to, and I can push it away for the most part. Today…today is the first time I've gotten like this since I got involved with you. Today's worse because now I have this whole new set of doubts. What if…what if you _only_ want to fuck me? What if I'm not good enough _again_? What if get like this and it's too much and you leave?" Edward fought another sob that was trying to escape. "And that only makes me freak out more!" he wailed.

"Please calm down, baby," Envy murmured. "Just breathe, okay? I need to say something but I want to make sure you're not going to choke first."

Inhaling deeply, Ed did his best to set himself straight. After a long while, the green haired boy tugged on his chin, forcing Edward to look him in the eyes. "Let's just start with the worries about me, okay? None of them are true. I'm serious," he promised at the look of disbelief that came into Edward's eyes. "I'm more than happy to just sit and talk with you and hold you—though I prefer you to be smiling when we do that. We don't have to fuck every time we're together. I _really_ like you, Ed. As for when you're having a bad day…I'm always going to be here, alright? You can't scare me off. I didn't have a great childhood, either, Ed. I saw a lot of shit no one needs to see, and I know stuff like that messes people up. So I'm not going to abandon you just because you're reacting like a person. I'm going to sit here and hold you and tell you it's alright."

Ed kept breathing, trying to force himself to listen. Everything Envy said made _sense_, considering the other boy wasn't leaving, didn't even seem alarmed. Gradually, his heartbeat slowed, and Edward found his head clearing, not completely…but enough to where he was in a better place. Envy smiled. "See? It's okay, baby. I promise."

Blushing at the name, which sounded so much more meaningful in this context, Edward pressed his face into the crook of Envy's neck as the green haired boy continued. "And as for everyone else you're worried about…well, the world makes assholes sometimes, so it's really just best to write off your Dad. I know that sounds horrible, but trust me. It's not you, it's just that some people are dicks. And your mom…Ed, you were just a little kid. It's not your fault, but I'm sure having you there with her made it better. And Roy and Al? All I have to say is this: if I can care this much about you after so little time, there's no way after all these years those two are going anywhere anytime soon, no matter what you've done."

Ed smiled for the first time that day. He hadn't thought about it quite like that—he'd never been able to. Abashedly, he kissed Envy's neck softly. "Sorry," he apologized again.

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it. I have bad days, too—it's just that I get angry, not sad. You'll have to put up with me eventually," Envy teased. "But seriously, it's alright. And like I said, we don't have to fuck all the time. Cuddling is more than fine. If you want to we can just lay here like this tomorrow too, okay?"

"Okay," Edward agreed, finally feeling calm. He nuzzled into the other boy—it was amazing how being close to someone was helping him relax. Ed had never let Roy or even Al get this close to him when he was in a mood before, and now that he thought about it, that was a really stupid move. Having Envy so close was a physical proof that the green haired boy cared. He'd have to remember that, make a mental note to be more touchy-feely when he got in these moods.

"Hey, Ed?" Envy asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to, like, invite myself over…but I'd like to go to your place, have dinner with you and Al and Roy at some point. I know I see Al at lunch now, but like you said, I probably didn't make the best first impression on Roy and it'd be nice to change that."

In his overly emotional state, Edward almost started crying again. If that wasn't proof that Envy liked him, really _liked_ him, nothing was. The other boy…wanted to impress his adoptive father. Smiling widely now, Ed nodded enthusiastically against Envy. "I'd like that. Roy tends to be gone really late most days—he works for the military—but if that's not a problem, you could come over Saturday…?"

"Sure thing—my dad won't care," Envy replied. "One good thing about having him as a parent is that I can do whatever."

That wasn't _really_ the most positive thing…but Ed ignored that in favor of thinking that he was going to be able to see Envy over the weekend. Sighing contentedly, Edward let the matter rest, slipping almost into sleep. And when the bell rang and they got up and Envy kissed him sweetly…Edward didn't feel like he was about to fall anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into sex ed the next day was like a walk of shame. Edward, having reviewed his meltdown with clearer hear, was embarrassed beyond belief. And he had to flip out in front of _Envy_. Ugh.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly, sitting down next to said boy on the bleachers. "Um, about yesterday…"

"Yeah, are you alright today?" Envy asked, eyes worried as he slipped an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Yeah. I, uh, just want to apologize. For you having to see me like that, I, ah…" Edward didn't know what to say. He was red faced and blubbering, but how was he supposed to explain that craziness?

"Ed, it's okay. I told you that yesterday," Envy interjected, smiling brightly now. "I'm just glad you're feeling better, you had me worried…"

Edward grinned, though he was still a little ashamed of his behavior, and leaned in to rest his head on Envy's shoulder. "You know, everyone thinks you're so tough, but you're such a softie. You're too sweet to me."

Though he couldn't see, Ed just _knew_ the green haired boy had rolled his eyes. He yelped softly in surprise when Envy reached a hand up to bop him on the nose. "That's just cause I like you."

Today, Mr. Nichols didn't even bother walking in to the gym, instead simply calling out from his office, "Free day!" As Edward followed Envy to their area, he began to squirm again, wondering if it was silly to ask the other boy to comply with his request yesterday. Then again, he _was_ kind of burnt out, and just lying around seemed pretty appealing at the moment…

Envy pushed aside the curtain, kicking his shoes off and falling onto the mattress. "Get over here."

"You don't mind, do you?" Ed asked uncertainly as he took his shoes off as well. "I mean, I was just having a moment…"

"Edward Elric, get over here and spoon with me before I drag you down to my level," Envy threatened, eyes glimmering. Speechless, Ed lied down as well, snuggling backwards into the green haired boy's embrace. "See? That's better. I told you, Ed, it's fine. Really, it's kinda nice, just getting to sit around with you. I don't mind. Actually, I'd be pretty pissed if you moved."

Closing his eyes, Edward smiled. "Good, cause I don't intend to. This is cozy."

"You want me to sing to you?" Envy offered.

"No…?" Ed responded, not quite sure if the other boy was being serious.

"Good, I can't sing for shit." Okay, not serious then. Edward laughed, shaking his head.

The giggles soon subsided though; being in this "room," Ed couldn't help but remember something he'd realized. Tone turning serious, he began, "Hey, there's something kind of…important I want to run by you."

"Okay…what?" Envy replied cautiously.

"Well…you were pointing out, a few days ago, how Mr. Nichols was staring at us too long and in all the wrong places, right?" Less out of it, now, than when he was coming down from a high, Edward shivered at the memory. "But he didn't come to check on us yesterday at all."

Instantly, Envy's grip tightened around Ed's midsection. "I hadn't even thought about that," he muttered. "I was all worried about you, so I didn't even realize he wasn't coming around."

"Do you think…" Edward started tentatively, "do you think maybe he doesn't check on everyone every day? Like, he just picks random people each day?"

"No, considering yesterday was the first time since we started getting serious that he didn't come in," Envy reminded him. "If he picked randomly, he wouldn't have come in so many days in a row."

"Well…maybe since we've gone all the way now, he doesn't need to check in on us anymore?" Ed shook his head even as he spoke, shooting that theory down as well before Envy could. "No, I forgot he came in Wednesday after we were done…"

"That's another thing!" Envy added, squeezing ever harder as he became more irritated. "He _always_ comes in at just the right time. Except for when we were messing with that vibrator, he's always come in pretty much right after we're done."

"That might just be since class is over or about to end."

"No, I don't think so." The other boy sounded so troubled Ed rolled over, placing a hand on his cheek as comfort. "It's not just when the bell rings or anything, it's _always_ right after we're done. If he were basing it on the well, he would've interrupted us in the middle of something at least once. Instead it's always afterwards…"

"But he couldn't be doing it on purpose," Edward insisted, trying to calm a swiftly angering Envy down. "I know these little makeshift rooms are flimsy, but you can't see through the curtain, Envy. We're walled in, so to speak."

Not satisfied with that answer, the green haired boy rolled onto his back. Suddenly his violet eyes grew wide and he hissed, tensing up. "Oh, that _son of a bitch_!"

"What?" Ed asked, sitting up in alarm. Envy had a reputation for a temper, and the other boy had admitted to it, but he'd never seen Envy so completely livid before.

"We're in the gym," Envy explained through clenched teeth. "Up until this bell, it's used for _gym classes_. And you know what is perfectly legal for the teachers to do with gym classes? Record them. Cameras, Ed. There's fucking cameras in the ceiling, just like in the other classrooms."

It was like ice was suddenly flowing through his veins instead of blood. Edward shuddered, whispered, "Yeah, but they turn them off for this class, it's illegal to film _us_!"

"That doesn't mean he's not doing it!" Envy growled, sitting up as well now, his hands bunched into fists and his eyes blazing velvet fire. Ed struggled to keep his breathing even, but the other boy's theory made sense, and it was beyond terrifying. It had been fun to do all that stuff with Envy, especially as he got closer to the green haired boy, but the thought of Mr. Nichols watching them going at it made him want to vomit. Unable to help himself, Edward began to tremble. _Mr. Nichols_, seeing him get his ass pounded…he never even knew it was possible to feel this violated. It made him want to cry.

Seeing Edward's eyes growing wet, Envy's harsh expression softened, and he pulled Ed into a tight hug. "It's alright, baby," he whispered. "I'm going to kick his ass for this. He's not going to get his sick kicks for much longer."

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Envy's middle, clinging to the other boy. "Envy, you can't. I don't want to see you get expelled for beating up a teacher."

"Well I'm not just going to let it happen!"

"I know. It's just…we should get some proof, first. That way we can get him fired," Ed whispered into Envy's shirt. "I want to make sure it stops."

"I can't stand just sitting here like this though, knowing he's watching," the green haired boy murmured, petting Edward's head. Wordlessly, Ed nuzzled into him, doing his best not to think about how much Mr. Nichols might have already seen. "I'll tell you this, Ed," Envy went on, "we aren't fooling around here anymore. We can hang out after school and stuff, but I'm not giving him any more shows."

Edward nodded fervently. He couldn't agree more. "How are we supposed to prove this, though?"

"Well…" The green haired boy thought for a moment. "I suppose we start with asking around, seeing if he checks on everyone or if he plays favorites. Then we could see if anyone else finds the timing a little weird? Just to get a little info…after that…we'll have to find a way to hunt down the tapes."

"If we find them," Edward added hopefully, "we can give them to Roy. He'll take care of it."

"You want to hand videos of us fucking over to your dad?"

"It's not like he'd watch them. I'm just saying, it would be super easy to make a copy and just slip it in my bag and bring it home," Ed clarified, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, alright," Envy agreed, still running his fingers through Edward's hair. "That's good. First thing Monday, we'll start, okay?"

Ed nodded, hesitating before speaking. "You know…it's funny, because I still can't regret taking this class. I mean, it's terrifying, what he might be doing, but…at least I got you out of it all."


	16. Chapter 16

Though Edward had gladly invited Envy over for dinner that Saturday, when the time came…he was rather nervous. After all, Roy wasn't _exactly_ happy with the idea; as far as he was concerned, Envy was just in it to get in Ed's pants. Which, coming from _Roy_ who went out with _everyone_, was pretty rich.

"Brother, please stop pacing," Alphonse sighed, glancing up from his psychology textbook for a moment. "You're making it hard for me to study."

Edward froze abruptly, having not realized he was walking around. "Sorry," he replied, sitting down beside his brother on the couch. "But why are you studying, anyway? You're doing fine in that class, you told me. Can't you rest for a day?"

Al snorted. "You're just getting lazy, Brother. You used to study all weekend too."

"Yeah, well, call me enlightened," Ed muttered. It was true, he used to spend more time buried in textbooks than Alphonse did. Lately, though…well, with sex ed class and Envy and all that, he was starting to think there were more important things than studying all the time. Besides, his grades hadn't dropped any more than a few percentage points from the change. He still had all A's, and as far as Edward was concerned, that was good enough. As long as that didn't change…who cared if he took a break to actually enjoy life a little?

Ed was interrupted from his musings by a doorbell. He smiled—the doorbell meant Envy. Roy would have walked right in. Jumping up from his seat, Edward skipped to the door, flipping the latch and pulling it open to reveal the green haired boy, who's somber face quickly brightened into a grin. "Hi!"

"Hey, baby," Envy greeted, stepping forward to give Ed a short kiss. "You took me by surprise, I thought Roy would end up answering the door and grilling me for a while…"

"You actually beat him here," Edward explained. "He's always late like this, I told you."

Raising his eyebrows, Envy glanced at the wall clock in the hallway. "It's nine thirty. Don't normal people have dinner at like, six?"

"Who told you we were normal?" Ed laughed, leading the other boy into the living room. "Sometimes he doesn't get home until 11:00—although usually at that point we eat without him. He should be here soon, though," Edward added, his tone turning apologetic. "He, ah…well, I can't say he wants to meet you. Actually, he wants a chance to prove that you're just some horn dog. He wasn't impressed with you when he saw you at your house…"

Envy only shrugged. "Whatever. That just means I'll get to prove him wrong. It's probably just the hair."

"Actually, it was more the fact that you were stripping me down when he walked in," Ed corrected, flushing at the memory.

"Roy told me about that," Al interrupted. "Not cool. I don't want to think about you two like that. Hi, by the way."

"Sup, Al?" Envy responded, ignoring that first bit. Edward, rather flustered by comparison, sat down. The other boy followed his lead, squeezing in close.

"That's not going to help with Roy's impression of you, Envy," Alphonse advised, watching them. "You're too close to him."

"Well, duh. I'm not going to act like I'm just Edward's friend," the green haired boy snickered. "No point in lying, right? I'm just going to behave and keep my hands away from the danger zones."

"Yeah, that's probably smart." Ed gasped, his head whipping around so fast something cracked as he turned to see Roy standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised.

The room was silent for a minute before Envy threw up his arms. "Whelp, guess I'm screwed." The green haired boy stood up, holding out a hand for Roy to shake. "Nice to actually meet you. Ed's told me a lot."

Roy took the offered hand, staring at Envy's purple eyes intently. "Points for not freaking out, but I'm not impressed with that generic 'heard a lot about you horseshit.'"

"It's not horseshit," Envy responded, eyebrows raised. "I'm being completely serious. He talks about you a lot, how you took him and Al in and how you're protective and everything."

Grinning, Edward watched Roy's face shift into an expression of surprise. "Well. It's good to know you at least stop getting it on long enough to know what you're getting in to."

"Wow. Okay. No," Ed interrupted. "We're not talking about all that."

"I concur," Alphonse agreed, slamming his book shut. "No offense, Brother, but unlike our unhealthily attached guardian I have zero interest in your sex life." He fought back a smile as everyone laughed at that, the slight tension in the room broken for a moment. "How about we just go eat?"

"Sounds good to me," Envy answered. "I'm starving."

"Remind me again, Ed," Roy drawled, "why I agreed to feed your rude little boy toy?"

"Oh, no," the green haired boy interjected before Edward, shaking with giggles now, could respond, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your kid's _my_ boy toy."

Suddenly, Edward was struck with the terrible thought that, rather than the two fighting, Envy and Roy might actually get along. And as horrible as it would be to have a father figure and a boyfriend that were constantly at odds, them getting all buddy buddy would be far more embarrassing in the long run. He hurried into the dining room, followed by a chuckling Alphonse as well as Roy and Envy, the former of which looked like he was trying very hard not to approve of the green haired boy's attitude.

Envy, of course, sat next to Ed, but the other boy held true to his word and didn't pull anything, instead scooting closer to the table excitedly. "Soup?" he asked, spotting the pot waiting on the tabletop.

"Stew," Ed corrected, pulling off the lid.

"Stew? That's a new one…"

"You've never had stew before, Envy?" Al asked, passing around bowls and spoons.

"Nope," the green haired boy replied cheerfully. Shaking his head in disappointment, Edward snagged the pot and ladled some into Envy's bowl, gratified when the other boy's eyes grew wide on the first bite. "Whoa, this is really good!"

"Thank Alphonse," Roy told him, taking the pot once Ed was done with it. "He makes this stuff himself."

"It's no big deal," Al insisted. "It's not that complicated."

"Still, that's pretty impressive," Envy said fervently.

All was quiet aside from quiet slurping for a few moments, until Roy broke the silence. "So. Envy. Are you in any of the same classes as Ed, aside from the one…?"

For the first time, Envy seemed to struggle for words. "That's kind of a complicated question to answer. I mean, I'm not, but I don't feel like it's fair to say that without explaining why."

"Go ahead, then."

The green haired boy sighed beside Edward, but launched into his explanation despite his obvious discomfort. "My family's a little messy. At Central High, you have this mix of nice, happy families like yours, and then the fuck ups, and that's my side. I wasn't raised to really give a shit about anything, to just do whatever I wanted. So I got in a lot of trouble as a kid and, obviously, didn't do well in school. I only recently decided I wasn't going to end up happy if I just kept acting like my father, so I've stepped up my game lately and I'm doing a lot better. It's not like I'm stupid, I just never applied myself before, so I'm still in classes that are a lot lower than Ed's. And that's fine, because it's my fault; I should have woken up sooner. It's just that I didn't want to tell you I was in lower level classes and having you think I was just an idiot or something."

Ed reached out a hand to rest on Envy's knee for a moment. That was fairly personal information, and it couldn't be easy handing it out to someone who barely knew you, especially if they weren't jumping to join your fan club. Still, when he glanced at Roy, the man was nodding slowly. "I respect that," he said finally, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It takes a lot of character to be able to realize you want to change when you're being raised in a specific way."

His uneasiness fading, Envy's expression slipped into a cheeky grin. "Does that mean I get a point?"

Roy laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, you get a point."

"How many points until I win?"

"A lot."

Edward rolled his eyes at their banter. Roy was all talk; at this point, Ed could tell that by the end of the night, the two of them would be sharing stupid stories about him. Oh well. At least it would make it easier to get permission to hang out with Envy outside of school now.

Oddly enough, Envy, rather than looking like he'd achieved something, seemed a little irritated about something. "Look, I love messing around as much as the next guy, but…can we just be frank about this? I don't want to feel like maybe you're still putting me on trial whenever I'm over here, and considering the fact that I'm hoping that will be fairly often…it'd be easier to just know what you're worried about so I can deal with it instead of trying to fix what I don't know is broken.

Having just raised a glass of water to his lips, Ed nearly choked. Wow. That was…a turn of events. Roy looked just as surprised as Edward felt, but he nodded. "Fair enough."

Abruptly, Alphonse scooted away from the table. "Sorry, Brother, but I think that's my cue to get the hell out of here. Don't let them get too loud about your personal business, okay? I'm upstairs if you decide to move onto better conversation topics."

Edward watched his brother walk out, debating heavily whether it would be acceptable for him to follow. He didn't know exactly where this was going to go, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be there…but then again, it would hard to justify leaving Roy and his boyfriend alone to discuss the fact that Envy was fucking him…

"Okay," Roy started as soon as he was sure Al was out of earshot. "You want to know what my problem is, but it's kind of hard to explain. How much do you know about Ed's childhood?"

Oh. Well, that was a lot less invasive than Edward had been expecting. Envy smiled, evidently satisfied with the reply he could give. "All the important stuff, as far as I can tell. The thing with his dad leaving and his mom dying and you taking them in and all."

Roy seemed taken aback by that. "Really? Ed, I didn't know you'd be so open about that."

Shrugging, Edward replied, "I kind of had to be—not that he made me tell him, jeez, Roy," he amended quickly as a dark look came over the man's face. "You're so paranoid. I just mean, at the beginning it only seemed fair to let Envy know what he was getting in to…"

"Well, if he knows, then I guess this will make sense. I'm worried, Envy, because I don't know that it's healthy for Ed to just have a fuck buddy. He gets these…days…"

"I know," the green haired boy interjected quietly. "I saw him, Thursday."

Again, Roy's expression betrayed his shock. Edward sighed, knowing what was coming as the man turned to him. "Ed? I thought you said you were going to stay home Thursday."

"I know," Edward sighed. "I was planning on it, but I ended up going anyway."

"_Why_?" Roy asked incredulously. "You know it's better for you to just stay at home…"

"Yeah, but I couldn't. I—ugh, this sounds so horrible—I kind of wanted to test Envy. I was flipping out about him too, this time around, and so I had to know how he'd react…"

"And in case you're curious," Envy added, "I passed. Wasn't hard. I'm not enough of an asshole to sit there trying to get in the pants of someone who's having a meltdown." Edward flushed at the gentle, poking reminder…and at the fact that they had to be discussing the fact that Envy had calmed him down. It was just…embarrassing.

Roy was quiet, chin resting on folded hands. "And did that bother you?" he finally questioned. "Were you bitter that you had to care for him for a day?"

"You know, I knew you weren't a fan of me, but that's just insulting," Envy responded, his tone and eyes icy. "Of course I didn't _mind_. We didn't do anything yesterday, either—I'd rather made sure Ed is okay than get my fix, alright?"

Holding up his hands, Roy defended himself. "Hey, you're the one who wanted me to be blunt with you. But I'm glad I asked—it's a little weird to look at you and know you've been in Ed's ass—

"Roy!" Edward shouted, scandalized and blushing a mad red.

"—But it makes me feel better to know that you've also just been there for him," Roy finished, ignoring the interruption.

"Glad to hear it," Envy replied. "Because there's something else I wanted to bring up, but I wanted to make sure you were cool with me first."

"What is it?"

But the green haired boy didn't answer right away, instead turning to Edward. "Ed? Is it okay if I tell him now?"

By Envy's tone of voice alone, Ed could tell exactly what he was talking about…Mr. Nichols. He immediately shrank back in his chair ever so slightly, heart racing at the reminder of what his teacher was doing. Still, uncomfortable as he was, Edward nodded. Roy would need to know at some point, and now was just as good a time as any.

"Roy," Envy began with a sigh, "I'm afraid I've got some _really_ bad news for you."


End file.
